An Explosive rewrite
by Tremor230
Summary: Rewriting of "An explosive Sensei" my first story without all those mistake a "new writer" does the first time. Summary: Death wants an husband for herself, Naruto will fit that role perfectly, but the Death Goddess has some other plan as well, more "Vast" and covering the WHOLE Ninja World's Fate, read to know, contains elements from various media, mostly Metal Gear Elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Read this please ^ ^ I put this as a "new story" because people kept following the original, THIS is the right rewrite, I will say this in the original too.  
**

**I put this online just for understanding issues, the next chapter will be written and posted AFTER my other fanfiction: "Harry Potter and The Helping Hand of Death" reach its final chapter, please have patience and wait ^ ^**

**as for content, mostly will come from the _Metal Gear _series, plus a lot more.**

**Ivan the Oc won't be addressed too much, after this chapter he will _disappear_, leaving the scene to the other _Senseis_, even if it pains me a little doing this, I understand that not everyone likes having _outsiders_ stealing some screen-time.**

**A lot of things changed, I had to adjust it in order to Hopefully erase every cliche I used the first time, please GENTLY remember me in case I am falling back in my old habits, thank you ^^.**

**LET'S ROCK!**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Plans make by a tired woman**

Whiteness, endless whiteness and silence filled the woman's eyes as she _walked_ towards her destination while she moved the whiteness retroceded as if melting, the white void slowly making room to an huge chamber with walls made of squared blocks of grey rock shining under the light of few lamps hanging from the four sides and the ceiling, the fire in those giving the same blue tint of their flames to everything and everyone inside.

Three unidentified, shapeless shadows were working on endless, golden-coloured threads, the huge one, with half _body_ buried in the floor was using four _arms_ on the four huge, tower-high reels, taking the four threads and unifying them in an single stream of fabric, richer than any silk and shining in a bright light stronger than the sunlight itself, the figure's body was bigger than any mountain an wider than any city, but still the four hands moved with a speed and grace unmatched, showing a mastery fruit of an eternity of tireless work.

"**WHY ARE YOU HERE?**" the huge shadow said whispering, the sound still thundering in the room thanks to her size, her _eyes_ never leaving the cloth she was making

"I have a request for you" the woman asked fixing the three creatures with an hard stare

"**You know we don't accept **_**requests**_" the second shadow, smaller than the first but still bigger than a normal human said with her eyes fixed on the fabric as if _reading_ something only she could see, one of her long bony _fingers_ somehow moving the threads from a part of the fabric to the other without neither disrupt or ruin the golden stream itself, her voice as cold as the first one's.

"I think instead that you three should reconsider that and listen to me" the woman said conjuring a regal-looking seat for her from witch she glared at the three.

"**There are rules not even you can overlook, Fate can only be changed by humans, and even then, only few of them have this kind of ability...if changing few **_**details**_** can be considered an ability of course**" The third one, the smallest and most human-looking said as she used one of her _hands_ to cut a thread, a far-away cry could be heard as a life reached its end

"**Another painful death...but you already know this, it's your duty to watch over the dead after all, Goddess of Death**" the second shadow said finally watching the woman in the eyes

"As is yours watching over the Fate of the humans, _sisters of the thread_" the woman answered harshly, _feeling_ the recently dead man's soul entering her domain.

"**WE KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE**" the huge _Sister_ said with her booming voice, a shadow of amusement marring her tone

"**And it is bound to fail...like every other time**" the second sister said with a void laugh

"You three are playing a dangerous game angering me" the Death scoffed angrily

"**We all know that not even YOU can touch us, just like Light and Darkness can't, we are needed to guard the Equilibrium**" the third said glaring back

"If I failed before it was only because you three acted _directly_ to stop me, that in itself was breaking the rules" Death said standing up, the chair vanishing

"**We did what we know was necessary for the sake of the Equilibrium, you are **_**Death,**_** for you to find someone means one day bringing **_**Life...**_**and **_**that**_** will be a mistake**" the second shadow said returning to watch the _Threads Of Fate_

"How can you say that? How can you chose for me?" Death said as anger started feeling her body

"**WE DO NOT CHOSE FOR YOU! WE FOLLOW WHAT THE THREADS TELL US, DOING THE OPPOSITE COULD UNRAVEL DESTINY ITSELF, BRINGING CHAOS TO THE WORLD**" the voice of the first, huge shadow bellowed in anger

"So be it..." the woman muttered as she moved rapidly, her hand went plunged deeply inside the second shadow's chest killing her, a shrilling scream filling the room as she disappeared

"**NO! This will bring the **_**Ruin! You can't do this**_" the third shadow said before Death's hands beheaded her

"**SO THIS IS YOUR CHOICE? I CAN'T LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE!**" the huge shadow said as four additional arms surfaced from her body to crush Death

"I will have what I want! no-one will stop me!" the woman yelled launching herself at the shadow

"Now, now...there is no need for that!" a childish female voice said playfully, freezing both Death and Shadow in position with a movement of her hand

"**LIGHT!?**" the huge mass said in surprise

"**Hey! I am here too!**" another childish voice, this time of a male, said in a fake whine.

"We know you are here, _Obscuritas_" the little girl said smiling, she was wearing a simple-looking white dress and barefoot, her platinum blond hair shining and waving around as she giggled at the pouting embodiment of Darkness.

"**Humpf! You better! Someone as awesome as me shouldn't be ignored, **_**Lux**_" the boy said crossing his arms, he had spiky black hair and was wearing plain black pants over a torn jacket, he was practically _sitting _cross-legged in the air, looking at the other two entity trying to broke free in amusement

"So? Whats the problem here?" the little girl asked moving her head to the side

"**DEATH WISH TO CHANGE THE NATURAL WAY OF THINGS! RUIN WILL BEFALL ON US IF EVER SHE MANAGES!**" the huge shadow said with a grave tone

"**We gave you three too much freedom...I told you that, **_**Lux!**_** we can't let them think that they are above everything including US! They started pretending to be always right just like I KNOW would have happened**" _Obscuritas_ said glaring at the girl

"Oh! Shut up! For once that you are right don't start bragging about it, now...first things first..." _Lux_ said snapping her fingers, from the shadows of the room the two recently destroyed entity re-emerged unscathed

"Now...Death...can you please tell me WHY you wish to change how things are supposed to be?" the girl asked

"You two know what I want! I can't simply watch as everyone else find their _half_ with me staying on the side-lines envying them forever! I want someone to love too!" Death yelled in rage, uncaring that those two kids had basically _created_ the WHOLE concept of _Creation_ by themselves, may them be called God and Devil, Kami and Yami or Dio and Diavolo by the humans, it just wasn't important anymore, she was tired of being alone and feared.

"**That's it? You just want someone to sleep with? I think you are overreacting**" the Darkness asked with a raised eyebrow

"I think it's something more than just sex, isn't it?" the Light asked watching the woman nod with a subtle sigh, the Death eyes were watering up.

"**Oh! Come on, don't start crying now! You over-dramatic woman!**" the boy said annoyed, nearing the golden fabric and snatching it away from the two smaller shadows.

"**HERE! Let's see if there is someone good enough for you so you stop whining**" he said _reading_ the Fate himself

"**YOU CAN'T!**" the Huge Sister yelled in fear.

"**Shut up, old hag! I created you and gave you this job, so shut the fuck up!**" the boy yelled angrily

"Language, _Obscuritas_, let me see" Lux said watching herself, a simple wave of her hand and the fabric went separated in the original four threads before those too _opened_ in smaller parts, too many to count and representing the Fate of each human on the planet, Past, Present and Future.

"Ah-ha! Here is a good candidate! What do you think?" the girl said grabbing a particular _Life_, showing it at the Death

"He...he is cute, but he should die during his fifth birthday, I-I can't" Death said shaking her head

"**Whatever? Listen, it's the fifth time that you four fight and kill each other and I am kinda tired of sew the lot of you back together, you want him or not?**" The boy said in an exasperated tone

"T-the rules are against it" she tried saying

"**SCREW THE RULES! It's either this or I kill you all and create three **_**sisters**_** and a **_**death**_** from the beginning!**" _Obscuritas_ yelled in rage

"There is no need to scream, my friend, listen, Death... for this time ONLY we will overlook the rules WE TWO created, since his fate is dying at five...you can as well..._Upgrade him_ shall we say, but you can't help him directly as long as he is alive, find whoever you want to help him, but until he dies when his _New Destiny_ decide, you will follow the rules. After that? You two love birds will be able to do as you please...as long as you don't make a too big mess of course" _Lux_ said smiling tenderly at her

"T-thank you!" Death said kneeling, tears of joy escaping her

"**JUST BE QUICK...WE ALREADY WASTED TOO MUCH TIME**" the Huge _Sister _said_ scowling_

"**You do realize that Time here is meaningless, right?**" _Obscuritas_ said smirking as Death moved from a thread to another, telling to the other two _what_ and _how _she wanted to change her future man's life.

"**SMART-ASS**" the giant muttered, failing to understand that with her size she still had a thundering voice even when whispering

"And proud to be one apparently" _Lux _said smirking at the fuming boy "Is everything ready, Death?" she then asked

"Of course! Thank you again, Master Light, Master Darkness!" Death said bowing

"**Ookay! Let's see what happens with the drastic changes you made, ya crazy woman!**" The Darkness said grinning as the Fate _accepted_ the changes, the Death blushing in embarrassment

"I went a little overboard, okay?!" The woman said with a crimson face, her eyes not meeting the two kid's

"_A little?_ Pretty modest you are! _UFF!_ Fine! We will let things be like that, but no pay for the next ten years and you will work extra hours too, and PRAY that we won't have problems with all your changes, because I can already feel the huge headache this thing will bring me" The little girl said groaning

"Sorry?" the Death proposed

"Just shut up and go back to your office, I have a lot to do to _round the edges_ of what you did since you butchered the whole Planet's destiny, the _Happy Ending _ is what I want, and you are not helping me" _Lux _said angrily as Death puffed away with a sheepish grin on her face

"**Still hunting for the **_**platinum achievement**_**?**" Darkness asked

"I am _this _closed to have it! I know I can obtain it!" Light answered with pointer and thumb of her hand almost touching as the two disappeared

"**WHEN THOSE TWO WILL STOP SEEING THE WORLD AS AN HUGE VIDEOGAME?**" the huge shadow wondered as the three sisters started again _waving_ the fate of the world.

**Planet Earth – Village of Konoha – Streets - **

In the happy, tree-surrounded village of Konohagakure no Sato was already night, and all the Happy, well-mannered boys and girls were just being tucked under their warm sheets by their Happy, wonderful parents.

All of the villagers were like that, Happy that a day reached its happy end and curious about what the next Happy one will bring them, their smile never faltering as they Happily give and Happy good-night Kiss to their Happy family before closing their Happy eyes to enter the Happy, wonderful Land of Dreams and Happiness...

"Happiness my left ass-cheek!" a young blond boy yelled as he was punching on the door of a big house

"Let me in, you ugly old hag! LET ME IN!" the boy yelled again kicking the door of what the other orphans considered _home_.

To him it was just a roof over his head, nothing more and nothing less, even at nine years of age he knew what a REAL home was, and he was sure he wasn't exactly wanted there, but it was starting raining and he didn't exactly have another place to go.

"jiji already went home...OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" he yelled for the last time

"You know what? FUCK YOU! FUCK THE ORPHANS AND FUCK THIS GOD-FORSAKEN VILLAGE!" the boy yelled before running away, living mostly on the streets had him learning the more _colourful_ aspect of language.

Namely: Curses, Insults and any other dirty words one could hear in the 'less than respectable' parts of the village.

"I'll sleep at the brothel, at least other than few moans and occasional scream I won't get bothered" the young boy said marching towards the red-light district.

If you are wondering why he sounds so mature, we will have a brief glimpse at his life, in order to simplify things.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, orphan of unknown parents who were killed in the Kyuubi attack, Kyuubi as in an huge (REALLY huge) nine-tailed Fox that nine years ago attacked the village destroying everything and killing in thousands.

Immediately after he _learned_ to understand the world he was confronted with the WHOLE population's disinterest, they weren't openly hating him so no mobs with pitchforks and torches, but they just acted as if he wasn't even _existing_ in the village, few attacks were there, but the general thought was of ignoring the boy.

It was difficult to buy food if the people in the market didn't acknowledged your BEING in front of them, this was not even the first time the matron of that house locked him out, the first time was at Five where he risked to die from the cold, it was around the same time one of the girls of the brothel felt pity for him and decided to take him in the red-painted building for the night.

By the end of the week he was their mascot, and there WAS something wrong when you are given The Talk at six with a front seat for the _practical_ demonstration, he wasn't a pervert, but in the future he would have been able to say that he knows how Sex work inside-out.

It was a miracle in itself that the thing didn't destroy his young mind, the wonders of Nature.

"Melody?" Naruto called from the door using the owner's _nickname_, coming from the fact that she used to _sing_ during the..._final_ _act_.

"Who's there? NARUTO!" the old, and still attractive woman called out bored, before turning to full-maternal-mode and grabbing the young boy's arm to throw him inside.

"Look at you! You are soaked to the bone! That bastard locked you out again?" She asked checking the boy for injuries

"Yoko! Take some clothes!" _Melody_ ordered to one of her girls

"Hai!" the young woman said running in a near room, the ruckus alerting the other _employers_ of the 'Red Sun' Brothel

"Are you okay, little one?" a girl with long black hair asked kneeling to be at eye-level with the boy

"I am fine, Yumey-neechan!" the boy said grinning, still dripping water from everywhere

"No, you are not! Look at you, all wet, shivering and I bet hungry too!" the Owner said with a reproachful tone

"Sorry, Tomohi-kaasan" Naruto said looking down before the old woman engulfed him into a warm hug

"It's okay, I'll give you something to eat then you will go to bed, it's past time for boys to be sleeping" Tomohi _Melody_ Kuroko said smiling tenderly at her 'unofficial' son

Told you there was something _out_ in this picture.

It was a little frugal dinner, but Naruto loved the familiar feeling he got from it, smiling whenever the girls couldn't help but fighting over who was the one that get cleaning him with a napkin, a little yawning from him alerted the girls that it was time for him to sleep.

"He'll sleep with me, I will keep him company...not in that way, but like a mommy will!" another girl said, her face flustered as few others narrowed their eyes at her, the girl's big breast bouncing as she was shifting her weight from a foot to the other in discomfort.

"You better, Shikon, he is still too young for _That_!" the Owner said glaring at her

"There is no need for that, Shikon-neechan! I can sleep alone" Naruto offered smiling

"No sense! Your Big Sister will help you...just keep your hands where I can see them" she answered with an evil smirk

"I am only nine" Naruto groaned

"But you still have TWO hands" the girl answered grinning

"That's sick" the boy said shaking his head

"I was joking, Naru-chan! Only a sick pervert would think that!" Shikon said patting his head and guiding him to her room where clean, and more importantly, dry clothes were waiting for him

"Goodnight!" he said to the assembled women

"Goodnight, Naru-chan!" the girls answered smiling at him

"We will burn that place down, right?" one of them whispered as the boy disappeared behind the door

"The first thing we will do tomorrow, sister" her twin answered with the others nodding, no-one touches THEIR _Little Sun-ray _and live to tell the tale.

**Later that night – Brothel - Room -  
**

Naruto was deeply asleep with his head buried in Shikon's two soft _pillows_ and was having a pleasant dream when a little shadow peeked from the window, opening it few inches so to crawl inside.

"Zzzzz...Naru-chan..." the young girl muttered as her hold of the boy tightened possessively, one of her hands resting on his head and the other around his torso.

"Uh?" Naruto woke up with the sensation of something crawling on his face, jerking up he saw a little beetle struggling to go back from being throw flat on its back

"What are you?" he asked with a low voice, the other girl was still asleep even after the rough movement of the boy.

"**Bzzz?**" the little thing buzzed looking at the boy, closer inspection showed it was somehow made out of metal

"A toy?" Naruto wondered while reaching for it

"**BZZZ!**" moving rapidly, the Beetle closed its legs around Naruto's hand like an hand-cuff, _clicking_ closed in an instant

"Get off! Get off!" he whispered worriedly, he knew Shikon hated insects, she wouldn't think twice about squashing Naruto too in her attacking the little thing.

The Beetle's answer at Naruto's shaking hand was calmly _opening_ its back, showing a tiny speaker from which the recorded voice of a kid could be heard.

"_Songbird, Songbird see him fly, drop the children from the sky, when the young ones misbehave, escorts children to their grave. Never back-talk, never lie, or he'll drop you from the sky!" _the girl voice said singing, in answer a terrible, High-pitched cry was heard from afar

"N-Naruto?" Shikon said as she finally woke up, looking around the room for the boy

"HELP! This thing is talking!" Naruto yelled in panic trying to pry off the beetle

"AN INSECT! KYAAAAAH!" the girl yelled while trying to take off the little animal form the boy

"**SKKKKKRRRIIIIIEEEE!**" a deafening noise echoed everywhere as an huge body crashed in the room, the huge, bird-like creature grabbing Naruto and flying away immediately after

"NOOOOOOO!" Shikon yelled from the ruins, watching as the monster took away the boy, the others entering to help her

"NARUTO!" the old owner yelled as the ANBU too reached the area, but it was already too late, the beast had took the boy away to unknown direction.

"FIND HIM! I WANT NARUTO-KUN HERE TEN MINUTES AGO!" Hiruzen, third Hokage barked out his order

"HAI!" the Four masked shinobi disappearing in an instant

"It's all your fault, you promised that he will have been protected, away from danger!" Melody said glaring at the old man

"We will find him, I have an apartment complex with several blocks empty, I will buy one for Naruto, he won't come bake to that Orphanage" Sarutobi answered

"You better, as for me, tomorrow me and the girls will pay a visit to that woman" the Owner answered with an icy tone

"Do not kill her" Hiruzen asked

"I can't make promises" she answered, the other girls nodding with various degree of anger on their faces.

"Leave something for Ibiki, he actually liked the boy" The third said smirking evilly

"_That_ I will take in consideration" the woman answered with an equal smirk

**Sky above Uzushiokagure No Sato's Ruins - **

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!" Naruto yelled while finally seeing _what_ kidnapped him.

It was a 60-foot winged creature resembling a Bird-man, human-like hands moving its wings to make it fly thanks to two handlers on the appendages, the face was somehow similar to the one of a parrot, but ending with a tube connecting the _beck_ to the torso, while it looked like made mostly of leather the wings, the talons and the knuckles were made of metal just like several key parts of the body.

The eyes were instead flashing a yellow light as it was scanning the area around the ruins on the island, as if looking for the right place where to land, by moving its neck the creature showed to Naruto what must have been its name, imprinted with gold letters at the base of the neck.

_Songbird v2.0_

"Let me go!" Naruto asked again pleadingly, the creature just moved its head from a side to the other, clearly saying _No._

Circling few times over the ruins Songbird gradually descended, moving the still struggling boy from his talon to his hand upon touching ground, as his eyes rested on a rather big crack on the terrain a green light took the place of the yellow one previously in his orbits.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, by now renouncing to fight in order to just glare at the _Bird_

Without an answer the huge creature began squeezing inside the tight passage on the ground, the rock crumbling around them as the mechanical beast moved towards his destination.

"**Krriaaa!**" Songbird softly said as the last wall of rock crumbled, making both fell down in an huge cave under the island, the hole so deep that darkness rapidly covered them

"AAAAAAH!" feeling that the floor was WAY far from where they fell, Naruto screamed in fear.

After what appeared like an eternity, the huge creature touched the ground in a terrible **BOOOM!** Shaking the whole area and lifting a cloud of dust.

"A-A-Are we dead?" the kid asked shaking

The Bird didn't answer, his eyes still green as he moved the boy to the ground, delicately pushing him towards two imposing metallic doors, pointing at it with a huge finger before pushing him again.

Seeing himself without any other choice the little boy moved forward, two dim red lights barely illuminating the huge door and the surrounding area.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked as even pushing the door wouldn't open

"**Krriia**" Songbird said pointing at the little beetle still on Naruto's arm

"This? What should I do with this?" the boy asked rising his hand, another big finger pointing at the door was his answer

"Uh?...ehm...would you kindly open the door?" he asked to the beetle

"**BZZZ!**" buzzing the little thing detached from the boy, moving inside a little opening of the door a decisive **Clang!** Resounded as the door opened, showing a passage big enough for Songbird too to pass.

"T-thank you" the boy said as the insect reconnected with his hand.

While Songbird moved to rest on his _perch_, an as tall as the Hokage Tower one, Naruto explored the room.

It was an immense laboratory, dust covering everything showing that it was years since the last time it was used, strange things resembling three-fingered arms hanging from the ceiling while jars full of liquids of strange colours littered tables or cases at the walls, boxes piled in a corner shadowing a caster-wheel chair, the must peculiar thing was an huge screen covering one of the walls in his entirety, a keyboard was under it with a little light flashing near it.

"Uh?" the little boy said nearing the screen, the giant thing lighting up showing a little text bar waiting to be used.

"Finally you are here, darling" A female voice said happily, scaring the poor boy

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked turning, his heart momentarily stopping at seeing with WHO he was talking.

It was a tall figure, purple skin with darker purple marks covering it, flashing red eyes with a jagged-fangs-filled mouth twisted in a demonic smile, an open white kimono with a Tantou blade resting on its side and a mane of long white hair reaching its back.

It was the perfect replica of what his people considered the Death God, but he was hoping it wasn't the REAL one.

"Uh? What's wrong?" the Shinigami asked, incredibly shifting the demonic grin into a curious expression, the temperature dropping considerably at each word

"S-S-Shinigam..._Thud!_" the poor boy said before it became too much, his fear overpowering him making him faint

"WAIT! Are you okay? What happened?" the spirit asked worried reaching for the boy

"**Skrie!**" Songbird shrieked pointing at the Death God

"What do you mean? I just...DAMMIT!" looking at itself the Shinigami cursed, before a REALLY feminine giggle escaped its mouth

"Sorry, honey, I was still wearing my work suit" a female voice as a sound resembling a zip echoed in the room, making the towering, imposing figure of the Shinigami deflate like a costume, disappearing immediately after.

"Let's hope he would not be too scared of me after he wakes up" she said sitting down, moving the boy's head on her lap to play with his hair.

**Several Hours later – cave - **

"Wakey wakey!" a female voice filled Naruto's ears

"Uh?" he asked opening his eyes, seeing who was talking to him.

A pale, almost white face smiled at him tenderly, shining grey eyes looking at him playfully while framed by brilliant, silver-white hair, she kissed his forehead once seeing he was awake, her white dress almost _shining_ from how rich it looked

"Good morning" she said helping him to stand, the room was now completely dust-free, with a little candle as the sole source of light.

"Who are you?" he asked looking around

"Don't you remember?" Death said flashing her _demonic_ face for an instant

"Shinigami-sama?" the boy said bowing deeply

"Right in one! But don't worry, I _wear_ that face only when I work, this is what I look like really" she said pointing at her body

"W-what can I do for you?" the young boy asked worried

"I have a project and you are the most important part of it" she answered getting up, a coy smile appearing on her face.

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Really, should you succeed, I will give you the greatest honour an human can receive" Death said pushing few buttons on the keyboard, making the whole room light up under the flickering electrical lights.

"W-what kind of honour? What is your project, Shinigami-sama?" Naruto asked

"I want to have a champion myself, I want to show to Kami and Yami that I too can have an Avatar in this world, your prize will be something I am sure you will like" she answered smiling, he was still too young to know that the _Prize_ was their wedding, but she could wait few years before telling (not that she wouldn't marry him even if he fails, an option not contemplated either)

"Y-your champion? Why me?" the boy was now completely confused, he couldn't understand why the Death Goddess chose him above every one else.

"Why? Because the _Sisters of the Thread_, the guardians of the Fate pointed at you when I was looking for a _kindred soul_, meaning that our spirit are meant for one another" she answered kneeling to look at him in the eyes

"L-Like what? Like a couple as _Melody_-kaasan talked me about?" Naruto asked

"Well...About that...I am still trying to understand _How_ the changes I made resulted in you growing up in a brothel...yes, I made few changes in your life, you should have been dead at a certain point, but I changed that" she answered with a frown "...I just wanted my future husband to be REALLY strong" only for her to blush and mutter the last part at an almost inaudible whisper.

"HUSBAND!?" the boy yelled in surprise

"Damn, you sure have good ears..." Death said amazed

"I can't be married! I AM NINE, Miss! Old people marry! I don't want cooties!" he whined

"I said that I want my FUTURE husband to be strong! For now focus on being my champion, IF you complete your mission, when you are older I MAY consider marrying you" Death explained, distorting things a little so to not scary him.

"...Okay...if you say it like that, what now?" Naruto asked, a little relieved about marriage being in the FAR future.

"Take my hand and say this words '_I swear my life and soul to you in eternity, until Time itself Freeze and the creation restart'_ after that drink a drop of my blood, I'll do the same and the ritual will be complete" The Goddess explained

"_Then, once this is over, I will tell him that those are in reality the vows of our marriage, can't have some celestial bitch snatch him away after all my work_" she thought with narrowed eyes, glaring at the sky at the few angels she KNEW may try something.

Taking her hand in his the boy repeated the words as she copied him, a little red drop from her finger reaching his tongue as his blood did the same to hers, a cold shiver ran up his body.

"I don't feel different, did it work?" Naruto said

"Don't worry, it went perfectly, I can feel it" She said happily, feeling the link of their souls getting stronger by the minute, a shadow of the boy's future-self winking playfully at her making the woman giggle.

"Okay! Now that the formalities are over, I will present you the first of your senseis!" she said moving towards the keyboard, talking directly at the screen

"Old man? Are you there?" Death asked as the screen started showing the image of an old man sleeping on a wheel-chair, his head dropping rhythmically with a little balloon with **Zzz** that was hovering over his head.

"DOCTOR!" The woman yelled shocking Naruto and apparently _Waking up_ the image

"Waa-waa! _Kto tam? kto ty? gde ya? ( Russian for: Who's there? who are you? where am I?)_" the old man asked catching his falling glasses and looking around, his brown eyes resting on Naruto and Death

"I am the Death Goddess, do you understand what I say?" she asked

"_Da (yes)_ I understand, and you zould be happy because zat accent is only slightly different from ze Japanese I know, _zhenshchina (woman)_" the old man said huffing in annoyance

"You know why I am here, doctor, if you and your _toys_ are still around is because I wanted it, do not forget" the Death said narrowing her eyes

"Da, you were clear in zat! And my creation are not mere toyz! Zose are work of ART!" the man said with wide eyes and pride resounding in his voice

"Then present yourself to my champion, Naruto" she said motioning to the boy to get closer

"Aaah! A Vonderful specimen! Your name, my boy?" the Doctor asked

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, sensei" the boy said bowing

"It'z my pleasure, my boy. I am Doktor Ivan Dimitri Von Bezumiye (_bezumiye means _madness _in Russ._)

"Doctor what?" Naruto asked

"_Sigh!_ A different language and a young child, zat iz an horrible combination...let's see.." the old man said looking around, his gaze moving to the white lab coat he was _wearing_ along the grey pants and grey shoes, grinning while toying with few of his light-grey hair he looked at the boy.

"Since I am dressed in vhite and have almost-vhite hair...call me _Doktor Shiro_, it'z easier, right?" the old man said smiling

"Hai, Shiro-sensei!" Naruto said happily

"Good, I can't help too much, I have already risked breaking the rules by repairing the batteries giving power to this place, the whole area is now an island, the water here move at crushing force creating continuous whirlpools and currents, I know you will be able to use them as energy-sources" Death said

"Da, boss! I have my sub-marine workers at ready, luckily this was my biggest laboratory, everything you asked is here and in perfect conditions...I only create ze best!" Doctor Shiro said proudly

"Sub-marine workers?" Naruto asked curiously

"I call them _Big Daddy_ and _Big Sister_, but feel free to call them as you like, the remnants of an old project of my family...a city undervater...never again." the Doctor said shrugging

"Wake up Stein too, a little help may be useful, especially one with _Actual_ hands" The Goddess said smirking at the fuming image

"Why he lives there? Can't Shiro-sensei come out?" Naruto asked

"No, Naruto I can't, long time ago, when I vas still in a _human_ body, this world knew the biggest war ever seen, we fought vith weapons you people can't even imagine, vhen it vas clear I vas gonna die I came here, my assistant, Doktor Stein, operated me before hibernating himself, zis, is vhat it remains of me" the Old man said sadly, under the screen a cylinder rose from the floor, showing a brain submerged in a green liquid

"**Hello, dear**" a metallic voice said from the cylinder. The liquid shining in tone with the words

"Doctor?" the boy said in surprise

"**In ze flesh...vell, more or less since I have no flesh hohohoho!**" the brain _said_ before laughing as the container disappeared again inside the floor.

"Let's wake the other so we can start, shall we?" the Shinigami said as a wall slid open, showing a young man sleeping inside a metallic pod.

"Wake up, Stein, we have vork to do!" The doctor said as the other scientist opened his eyes.

With a subtle _swish!_ The door of the pod slid open, a little cold mist filtering out as the man stepped out in the room, stretching and yawning as he took conscience of where he was.

Dr. Stein was a tall man with silver-grey hair and big, round glasses, one of the most peculiar aspects of him was the large screw/bolt going through his head, letting out a quiet _Tick-Tack_ while turning, zig-zag stitches where covering his face, arms and, incredibly, the lab coat and the grey shirt he was wearing under it. It was also apparent that he was surprisingly well built for a man his age, sitting on the caster-wheel chair he addressed the group.

"It's him?...uhm...he seem a good specimen, can I dissect him?" he asked bored, using his hand to turn the screw in his head while looking at Naruto

"WHAAT!?" Naruto yelled, hiding behind the Shinigami

"You can dissect whoever you want for all I care, BUT HE IS OFF-LIMITS, YOU SICK BASTARD!" She yelled angrily making the others cringe at the volume.

"Okay okay, there is no need to scream, I got it!" Stein said rising both hands.

"Perfect! I will leave here one of my servants to teach him some ninja techniques, you two will use your research to make his body stronger, understood?" The Death Goddess said sternly

"Yes Ma'am!" both doctors said nodding

"Sebastian!" she called out firmly

From the shadows a new form emerged, Sebastian was a tall, handsome male adult with black hair and red eyes, his skin looked greyish.

He was dresses in an outfit consisting of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat and a vest with a black tie, a pocket watch with a chain was visible in his pocket, he was the traditional image one accost to a butler.

"Did you called, Master?" he asked adjusting his white gloves.

"Yes, Sebastian, are you informed enough of this world Ninja Teachings to act as Naruto's instructor?" Death asked

"I will be in a matter of days, Master, shall I start looking for that knowledge now?" the butler asked

"Start right away, I don't want to waste more time, fetch whatever info you may lack and start his training, that's an order!" She said

"I'll do it, Master" he said before melting with the shadows, disappearing completely

"Few days? He can become a good teacher in so little time?" Naruto asked

"He will become a Master in that time, Nartuo-kun" she answered

"How?" he asked again

"Because he is one Hell of a butler" the Goddess answered smiling.

"Any idea of where to start, doctor?" Stein asked

"I vas thinking about what my grandfather did to that senator...Steven Armstrong" Shiro said scratching his chin in thought

"Nanomachines? Sounds good to me, but won't a good weapon still pierce them?" the other said

"I have some of the original batch, we should be able to make them stronger...the data and more _recent_ knowledge should be enough" the old man answered

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"We vill give you this _power_" The image said before the screen started showing a video took from another man's POV.

"What you are seeing comes from Armstrong's eyes, part of his body was modified to be like a machine, the left eye recorded everything for security purpose" Stein explained as the images started moving.

Apparently, Armstrong was a tall man with a business suit, the incredible thing was that the man he was fighting with was hitting him with a glowing sword, unable to pierce Armstrong's skin that was turning black with grey _veins_ whenever the blade touched him, leaving the man completely safe, even when the one labelled _Jack_ started pummelling with his bare fists (Armstrong had somehow broke the other man's sword with one hand) the tall man seemed to not even feel a slightly itch.

The fight ended when _Jack_ used a new blade to finally kill him, a translucent, silver heart was teared out of Armstrong's chest, finishing the fight.

"As you can see, the nano-machine hardened whenever he was hit, rendering him not only strong, but almost unbeatable as well, we will use the same method on you...with some differences of course" Stein said as he was again turning the screw in his head, deep in thought

"Differences? what kind?" the boy asked

"My grand-father made ze mistake of having both blood AND nanities co-exist in ze bloodstream, we vill instead completely substitute your heart and blood vith ze mechanical parts" Shiro said nodding

"W-W-Wouldn't that kill me?" Naruto said in shock

"You are Death's champion...dieing should be the least of your problems, but we will be careful, you are talking with two experts" the other doctor said getting up from the chair and nearing the wall, making an operational table slid out from an hidden alcove.

"We vill start right now, doing this, the nano-heart and the augmented muscles we vill give you von't _stand out_ too much, in other vords, you von't have those bulged-out veins Armstrong had, better for ze zurprise factor, da?" Shiro said moving to one side of the screen, the other filling with data.

"Before you two start messing with him, there is a last thing I need to say to my little champion" The Shinigami said motioning to someone to enter.

A little girl with a round face entered the lab, the fiery red hair flowing behind her as she neared the group.

"This little angel is Kushina, she will help you so treat her well, okay?" The Death asked as she pushed the blushing girl forward.

"H-Hi!" Kushina said waving

"Hi! I am Naruto!...uhm!" the boy said nearing her

"W-what?" she asked looking as he circled her

"...I like your hair, they are amazing! Do you mind if I dye mine to be like yours?" he asked with an huge smile

"S-Sure!" she said nodding, blushing full force now.

"I-I-Isn't she...you know?" Shiro asked with wide eyes, ample gestures following his words

"We will talk later, I want her to have the same equipment than that _Mistral _woman" The Death said pointing at the girl, now chatting happily with the boy.

"O-Okay...I guess we can do that" the old man said nodding

"Begin operation!" Stein said as Naruto climbed on the metallic bed, closing his eyes as the anaesthetics took effect, making him sleep.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY IS _HER_ HERE?" Shiro yelled in rage

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked

"Nothing serious, my dear, now lie down next to him and we will start right away" the Shinigami said as the little girl too started sleeping near Naruto.

"You told me that you would have _called_ _back_ his mother, if this girl is his mother then WHY SHE IS A LITTLE GIRL?" the image yelled again

"I asked her if she wanted to go back to her dear little boy, but in exchange I would have _erased_ her memories of him and her previous life, she would have been his mate together with me, she will be useful in combat AND will give him some experience with women, like that when OUR time comes he will know what to do and what not" The Death said as a matter of fact

"Isn't it wrong having a mother going out with her son?" Stein asked

"Incest turns me on" the Shinigami said shrugging

"God...the Death Goddess is a pervert...zis world is upside-down completely" Shiro groaned Face-palming

"Now the hard part...I will enter his dreams...he needs to know hat the Fox is inside him and that it was his father the one, along with me, to do the sealing that ruined his life...I hope he won't hate me in the end" she said sighing

"My dear, he von't be able to ignore you in his dreams...but it iz his right to know, if you explain clearly your intentions, I bet he vill understand...sooner or later" the old man said smiling

"If not, you can just let me open his head, I bet I can _remove_ his anger at you if I tamper with his brain a little" the stitched doctor said

"STEEEEEEIIIIN!" the Death yelled in absolute rage.

**Six years later – hidden lab - **

"Oookay! By now ze other boyz your age have already been separated into Teams to take missions, teaching to young kids how to kill...such a barbaric thing to do" Shiro said shaking his head.

"Do not blame me, Doc, I wasn't the one to make the rules" Naruto said grinning.

He had changed drastically since he arrived, like his hair that were now red just like Kushina, he was also taller and with a powerful body, ready to make himself known to the rest of the Nation.

After discovering the truth about the Kyuubi he had stopped talking to the Shinigami altogether, it took three years for the others to help the Goddess convince him into considering the woman again, and even if it was thanks to Death herself and both Professors if now the Kyuubi was subdued and used as battery for his augmentations it wasn't easy to make him understand.

The fact that by imprisoning the Fox he obtained a more _savage_ appearance with the _whiskers_ on his face getting more pronounced instead was something he really enjoyed.

He was now shirtless, sitting on a table as Stein was analyzing him while waiting for the last series of bruises from his training to heal.

"Everything seems okay, the bones in your shoulders are completely healed too" he said nodding

"Did you hear that, Sebastian? The wounds _YOU_ gave me are now healed" the boy said to the Butler, eyes narrowing in annoyance

"I just did what Master ordered me, our lessons will continue until you are ready, young master" Sebastian said with a satisfied smirk.

"Don't be sad, Naru-kun! I will help you" Kushina said sitting near him, her eyes ablaze with conviction.

She too grew up nicely, losing her round face and getting a more athletic body, her hair reaching her hips with a fringe covering her right eye.

"I think is time for us to make an appearance, the base is fully functional, those _Daddies _and S_isters_ are guarding from the sea just in case the ruins up there doesn't discourage people from coming here" Death said appearing in the room.

"Hi" Naruto muttered without looking at her.

"Please, Naru-kun...I told you I am sorry...that's why I chose you, it was my way to apologize for the Fox' sealing too" She said sadly, hugging him

"I...that's why you said that you will marry me? Just because you feel guilty?" he asked, she told him about the _Sisters incident_ in hope to make peace with him.

"NO! I chose you because the others pointed me towards my Soul-mate, I want to know you better, but I am sure we will be happy together!" The woman said looking into his eyes

"And me? You said that he was MY man as well" Kushina said angrily

"I am a goddess, people won't understand our situation, until you two die I won't be able to stay with him, so you have several years with him all for yourself, when both your souls will reach my realm...we will think about it" The woman answered

"I can accept that...so? Why are you here?" Kushina asked

"I found two people that will gladly work for us, I already talked to them and are only waiting for us to collect them tomorrow, we only need a name for us" she answered

"A_ name_?" Naruto asked

"We will spread the word that we are a group of mercenaries working for the best offer, like that we will be at the same time everyone's enemy AND friend, until we do not commit some serious crimes the villages will gave us the benefit of the doubt, it will be a good excuse for us, like that we will be able to come and go from Konoha as we please" the Death explained

"What about _Mirage_? Sounds cool to me" the Boy said

"May as well, I vill prepare the cards, it vill give an image of professionalism" Shiro said nodding

"And here is the new summoning contract, I used some of Shiro's _toys_ to create it" The Goddess said smiling in approval.

"THOSE ARE NOT TOYS!" the Image yelled angrily

"Whatever? sign this and move to take our recruits, they will wait for you in Wave country, if someone see you, you are a Genin Team on mission, Stein will act as Sensei, the third member is KIA if they ask" The woman said

"Okay" the two kids plus adult said leaving the room

"What did you used for the contract?" Dr. Shiro asked

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that...and Songbird as the Boss Summon" Death answered

"DAMN YOUUU!" the old man yelled

**Wave Country – unnamed bridge – the next day - **

"Damn you! Just die already!" a masked man yelled in anger waving around an huge sword almost as high as him

"As if I will, I have a mission and me and my Team will complete it!" the other man, he too masked, answered dodging another attack, his grey hair staying up proudly, daring gravity to try and affect them.

"You act like that just because you have that damned Sharingan of yours, Kakashi!" the masked criminal said

"Now-Now! Zabuza-chan! There is no need to get angry" Kakashi reprimanded with an eye-smile

"Why you..." Zabuza muttered with narrowed eyes, moving his hands fast in hand-seals and making the already present mist get thicker

"Once Haku will have finished with those brats he will move to kill the bridge builder, you can't stop us!" the disembodied voice of the Nuke-nin said

"I have faith in my students" Kakashi answered, even if he secretly wasn't so convicted

**Not far away – dome of Ice - **

Sasuke Uchiha, last living member of his clan after his own older brother decided to massacre the whole clan was dodging another volley of ice-made needles launched from a masked ninja hiding in one of the dozen mirrors of ice forming the dome.

The only Highlight for him was the unlocking of his Bloodline thanks to the near-death experience he was having at the moment.

"_It makes dodging easier, but like this I will go nowhere...worst of all that idiot Kiba is here...now I had to scowl, brood and made nasty comments EVEN while fighting! That's annoying_" the raven-haired boy thought in annoyance.

Sure, he knew he was the best, the strongest and that his clan was the damned best of the WHOLE planet, his doctor said he had few Ego problems but he usually ignored the jealous man, but that doesn't mean that he should be forced to act like one with a pole up is ass, but for some reason the others seemed to expect him to act like an brooding idiot when REMEMBERING them that HE was the best ninja around .

He just decided to make the masses happy by lowering himself to their level, pretending that they weren't keeping him back and focusing on the thought that HE will be the one to achieve revenge.

UUUHM! Revenge, sweet-sweet Revenge. The boy thought happily

"OKAY! You are going down boy!" Kiba, a boy with red triangular shapes tattooed under his eyes said angrily, his little dog companion Akamaru barking in agreement

"_Okay, remember! Sneer, witty remark and then help him understand that YOU are more likely to win thanks to your superior genetics, overconfidence is bad for that boy, he needs to be more humble, LIKE ME! The world's humblest boy!_" Sasuke thought before sneering at Kiba

"Don't act like an idiot, Dobe, you'll get killed! I AM the one that will defeat him, my bloodline will make sure of that!" he said smugly.

"SHUT UP!" Kiba roared in rage.

**Not far away – with the bridge builder - **

"Are you okay, Tazuna-san?" a pink-haired girl asked to the old man she was guarding.

"Yes, thank you...but...if I can ask...Sakura, right? you seem to act more _focused _now..why is that?" Tazuna asked

"Ah! That...you see...if I act like the ABSOLUTE GENIUS I am then people tends to hate me out of jealousy, for some reason if instead I act like a fan-girl then I get friends and all those little things, it's kinda strange, but I know that by doing that I can have a..._normal_ life, let's say" the girl answered

"And the skinny appearance?" the old builder asked

"Because I want to be pretty of course! You see, that boy with the dark hair is usually followed by girls wanting to date him so I decided to lose some weight and keep my hair long since by use of_...surveillance (Stalking)_ I managed to obtain this little details, sure, I sometime skip training and argue violently with Ino, almost ruining our years-old friendship, but those are sacrifices worth it when it comes to TRUE Love" the pink haired girl said in conviction "After all...everyone can see how me and Sasuke-kun are meant for each other! two GENIUS! two superior minds!"

"Y-yeah...that is definitely a good plan" Tazuna said itching slightly away from the girl

"_Kami, those two sure needs to learn to be humble_" he thought shaking his head.

**Back to Kakashi VS Zabuza - **

As the huge blade of Zabuza impacted with Kakashi's kunai in a little shower of sparks, the two masked man started once again to growl at each other.

"Listen, Konoha-nin of my left ass-cheek! I have better things to do than wasting time with you" the masked criminal said

"Like what? Killing bridge builders?" the other asked

"Actually...now that you mention it, I can finally say that me and Haku found another job" Zabuza said smirking at a point behind Kakashi'd back

"What are you grinning at? Those tricks won't work with me, not after Anko got drunk during her last birthday _Brrr!_" Kakashi said shivering

"I just saw my new boss, I think it's time to say _goodbye_...HAKU! THE RESCUE TEAM ARRIVED, STOP PLAYING WITH THOSE BRATS AND COME HERE!" he yelled

"What!?" Kakashi said in surprise.

"You heard me, Spinny-eye! We have got a new job! No more Nuke-nin, I am a mercenary now! Bye Bye!" Zabuza said as a black whip circled around his waist, the faint outline of hands could be seen on it in the midst of the mist.

"WAIT!" Kakashi said as with a strong pull the masked nuke-nin was pulled away, disappearing.

"Where did he go? I can't see him" the masked Konoha Jounin said looking around

"SENSEI! That bastard ran away!" Kiba yelled as he and Sasuke, both heavily bruised, reached him

"Tazuna is safe, no one touched us" Sakura said as she escorted the builder to the group.

"That's strange, I can't feel his presence anymore, but the mist is still here" Kakashi said looking around, trying to find Zabuza or his apprentice

"Mist or not, I will still kill that man, his bridge is a threat to my affairs, I can't risk my money because of him" a short man with an expensive suit said sneering, an army of thugs behind him

"GATO!" Tazuna yelled in anger

"You forced me to hire those men as well...have you any idea how much it will cost me?" the midget spat angrily

"Eh! I have five cents with me, do you wanna?" Kiba said mimicking the act of emptying his pockets

"Idiot boy, kill them" Gato said giving the order with a lazy wave of his hand

"As you wish, Boss**AAAAAAAAAAH!**" one of the men said before something latched to his leg, dragging him further in the mist screaming, making him disappear.

"What's happening?" Gato asked as a low, mechanical lowing resounded on the bridge

"**MOOOO!**" with a sharp bang the disappeared man came flying out of the mist, a perfect print of a three-toed clawed feet on the armour he was wearing on his torso

"A cow?" one of the men asked

"_Cough!_ Monsters! _Cough!_ Made-made of metal!..._cough!_ R-run away!" the wounded thug wheezed before dieing, blood flowing from his mouth

"W-W-What the HEEEEELAAAAAAH!" another man said before a long, whip-like hand snatched him by the neck, dragging him away as well, several other _whips_ shooting out to do the same.

"AAAAAAH!" came the screams of pain as those men were fighting against some mysterious monsters, now lowing like cattle or chirping like cicadas

"FIGHT BACK! WHATEVER THOSE THINGS ARE, FIGHT BACK!" Gato yelled as more than half of his _army_ was either dragged to fight those creatures or forced to face the Konoha Team, in both cases those two groups were losing.

"ORBS! ORBS WITH HANDS!" a voice yelled before falling silent with a _snap!_ Noise, something had just snapped his neck apparently.

"What are they fighting?" Kiba asked as their side of the battle stopped, everyone looking in apprehension at what was happening inside the mist.

"**MOOOO!**" the metallic call resounded again as tearing noises, screams of pains and heavy steps kept echoing in the bridge, the occasional thugs sometimes flying out with the head squashed open or body parts missing, teared away by force.

As a repetitive sound started, with brief flashes of light accompanying it, the silence was soon to come, whatever training those men had was useless against automatic weapons, the fact that they didn't even know what weapons were those was making them even more helpless.

"I-Is it over?" Sakura asked as the few remaining thugs choose to surrender at them and the rest of the villagers that had reached the area in the meantime.

"I will have my revenge!" Gato said, unfortunately for him someone was against it as a throwing knife etched itself between his eyes killing him, coincidentally, at the midget death the mist disappeared showing a gory massacre to the ones present.

Everywhere, imprints left behind by some kind of animal littered the place, crushed bodies and blood painting the bridge red, the few with still a recognizable face had it contorted in a mask of terror that will never go away, some others had several holes from which blood was flowing freely.

"Disgusting, whatever happened here it wasn't nice" Kakashi said moving towards a particular man, this had a note fixed on his forehead thanks to a kunai plunged in his cranium.

"Here says: **Those were one of our summons, the **_**Irving**_**s, or as we call them affectionately, the **_**Gekko**_**s. Those nice beasts were kind enough to save you some trouble, you should really thank them! Them and the **_**Dwarf Gekko**_**s too!**

**Call us if you need.**

_**Mirage Arms**_.

From the letter, a opaque-black business card fell down, it had a red eye crying an equally red tear, over it the Group's name, _Mirage Arms_, under it what appeared to be their motto: **"_To Let The World Be_"** Kakashi said out loud, he noted that inside the eye there was the Kanji for **Freedom**.

(**Image of the story**)

"What is that, sensei?" Sakura asked

"Apparently a Mercenary Group used them to show some of their skills, those were summons they call Gekkos, the only problem is that I could not see them due to the mist, and they have just add Zabuza and that Haku to their list of members, but since we are still here we should be able to relax...at least until someone doesn't pay them to attack us of course" Kakashi answered.

"I don't care! With Gato's death we will finally prosper again, now I just need a name for my bridge" Tazuna said looking at the scene

"May as well call it _Mirage Bridge_, since we fought in the mist and because it was that group to kill Gato, I don't mind" Kakashi said shrugging

"I like that, sounds inspiring" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, said smiling

"Good for you, let's go, Team! I need to talk to the Hokage" Kakashi said moving towards Konoha.

A trio of little, black spheres nodded to each other, following the Team in secret.

**Konoha – some time later – Konoha's Gate - **

"HOKAGE-SAMA!? What are you doing here? It may be dangerous for you to be out in the open" Kakashi asked as the old leader came into view barely out of the gate, the triangular red hat with _Fire_ on it hiding a knowing smirk from the old man.

"Kakashi-kun..." he said smirking "I was already a soldier when you still closed yourself in the bathroom _polishing your kunai_ thinking about girls, I know how to defend myself" Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage, said simply.

After Naruto's disappearance and the Uchiha Massacre he decided to be more _Present_ in the village, sometimes taking part at few rounds around the village with the ANBU, ignoring the warnings of both civilian and shinobi council, he just promised himself that he won't permit to anyone else to disappear like his unofficial grandson.

"_I will find you, Naru-kun! and this time I WILL protect you myself!_" Hiruzen thought before Kakashi's offended snort recalled him to reality.

"I never did _those_ things!" Kakashi answered scandalized, crossing his arms.

"Of course not, none of us ever did, right?" Hiruzen said smirking, the four ANBU with him blushing so strongly to tinge even their masks red.

"If you want so much to know, I am waiting for Asuma, he was called to the capital for some meeting, I have his Team breathing on my neck about his return and me myself can't wait to see him again" he explained smiling

"Kakashi, Old man" as on cue, Asuma Sarutobi, jounin of Konoha and well-know chain-smoker, said waving at the group appearing with a shunshin.

"Welcome back, now please talk to your Team, those three keep bothering me about taking missions" Hiruzen said gravely, his pipe covering a devious smile

"Asuma...since you are here, can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked

"About what?" he said

"Firearms, you were at the Capital, did you see some of those _fabled_ weapons?" the masked Jounin asked

"Yeah, I saw some _tanegashima_ riffles with the royal guards, but other than being noisy and have an abysmal precision they are powerful" Asuma said lighting a cigarette

"How fast can they shoot?" Kakashi asked

"Bah! After every shot you have to add the powder, press it and add the bullet, overall, a full-trained soldier may need one or two minutes to prepare it, more if under stress, you have to be precise or it will blow up in your face"

"Any chance for it to shoot repetitively in a short time?"

"How fast are we talking about?" Asuma asked

"Around several hundreds times per second" Kakashi said

"Impossible, you either hear it wrong or you have seen/heard a whole army shoot at the same time, but why all those questions?" Asuma asked

"We had a visit during our mission in Wave, long story short, an evil business man hired Zabuza the _demon of the hidden mist_ and an army of thugs, Zabuza joined a mysterious Organization of Mercenaries that used some strange summons that completely obliterated those men" Kakashi said

"Strange summons? what the link between them and those questions about weapons?" Sarutobi asked

"Some of those dieing men described them as _metallic beasts_, they have a lowing similar to cows but are definitely not normal, at some point a series of mini explosions filled the area, fast, decisive and deafening, in the end everyone was dead, the lot of them and the bridge itself were covered in holes and blood, I remembered someone describing those firearms so I thought the summons were using them" Kakashi answered

"Maybe is because they are summons, but I can't see those weapons firing like that, heck I can't imagine someone using them even now, I bet they will fall into oblivion soon, I don't think that you can advance further than what firearms are now" Asuma said

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE! Identify yourself!" Izumo, one of the guards at the Gate, yelled as a strange figure entered the village and neared the group.

_He_ was wearing a trechcoat and a fedora, the face was not visible as the collar and the hat were covering everything visible.

"Who are you?" The Hokage asked as the ANBU moved to cover him.

"**Blip?**" reclining the _head_ to the side, he _blipped_

"Show your face!" an ANBU ordered

"**Blip!**" _he _moved his head in negative

"DON'T MOVE!" Asuma yelled as he took out his knife, Kakashi and Team 7 taking a defensive position as the ANBU drawn their weapons

"...**Blip...**_**speak to the Hokage**_" the man blipped again before playing the record of a voice

"What voice is that?" An ANBU with purple hair asked

"I don't know but I don't care, I have enough of you! defend yourself" another of the masked Spec Ops said moving to attack, piercing the man with his sword

"NO!" Hiruzen yelled worried

The mysterious man didn't even flinched, shrugging he took away the coat and hat for the shock of the presents, _he_ was three little black balls, each with three human-looking arms and a big blue _eye_, eyes that were fixed on the Village Leader.

"**Bip!...Blip!...BIP!**" _talking_ to each other the three things moved towards Hiruzed

"Stop, I will talk to them" The old man said placating the others.

With a little show of agility, the three things moved to stand on one another, the top one reaching eye-level with Sarutobi, beeping in satisfaction.

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"**Beep!**" the top ball said moving one of the hands to take out a business card, giving it to the old man.

"_Mirage Arms_? That's it? You just want to give me this?" Hiruzen asked seeing the thing nod

"Thank you...I guess, we will take the Group in consideration" Hiruzen said with a little bow of his head

"**BEEP!**" the three dwarf gekkos beeped as one, jumping happily on the spot clapping hands, a little wave later the three disappeared in a subtle _puff!_

"Those too were there?" the Hokage asked looking at Kakashi

"Yes, I heard someone scream _balls with three arms_, I guess it was those, what are we gonna do, Hokage-sama?" the masked jounin answered

"We have the Chuunin exams coming up soon, we may have some of them help us with the security, nothing too important, but like that we may be able to see how they work" the Old Hokage answered with closed eyes

"**Beep?**" another Dwarf Gekko said rising his hand from out of the gate

"Uh? Another one? Come here, what's wrong?" Hiruzen asked

The little thing rapidly rolled towards the village Leader, a note in his hand that he showed to the group

"Uhm! they understand that we may have problem trusting a _new_ group so they asked if we can accept their _Gennin Team_ trained by them, they said that they will show us their power by sending here their new recruits, the best three of their age group" the Hokage said reading.

"They are not exactly from a village, Old man, I don't know if that is possible" Asuma said looking at the note

"I say we let them take part with only ONE Team...but even if they defeat one of the regular Gennin this won't have them advancing in rank, since those kids are not from a village they won't be judged by us or the others, we will have a clear understanding of the _Mirage_ group's training and another way for us to test those young boys to see if they are ready for the higher rank" The Hokage said

"People will find this wrong, but having mercenaries presenting themselves so openly is rare, they usually use more subtly methods to promote their services, but as you said, we will have another _test_ for the gennin like that...may be worth a try" Asuma said

"Umpf! I bet they will be all talking" Sasuke said indignantly

"Do not underestimate your enemy, is the most important thing" Kakashi said

"Tell your Boss that he/she can send only ONE Team with their Instructor, any other man will be imprisoned and questioned, this is when the exam will be hosted" Hiruzen said scribbling a date on the back of the note, giving it to the little machine

"**BEEP! **_**Thank you**_" the Dwarf gekko said nodding, a registered voice played in answer

"Off you go, we want the best or we won't call you people if we need" the Hokage said smiling, he was finding those little things quite amusing

"**BEEP!**" the thing said disappearing

"Funny things" the old man said walking back towards his office

"Let's go Team, if you want to take part to the exam we will need to train" Kakashi said moving inside the village

"Eh! Better go too before Ino screech Shikamaru deaf about my absence" Asuma said laughing, leaving the village as well.

**Ruins of Uzu – Hidden lab - **

A second Dwarf beeped, showing that the one in Konoha could be called back in the hidden base

"Ah! They accepted! We can send your Team there, Naruto-kun!" Death said triumphantly

"Of course they accepted! My creationz are too amazing to be ignored!" Shiro said in pride

"I will join you in this, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked

"Yes, we need three people to have a Team, Dr. Stein will be our Jounin instructor" Naruto said

"Why him? I can be that" Zabuza said

"Haku is unknown, no one ever saw him without his mask, you instead are pretty _famous_ and having a criminal have already a Team for him may sound strange" Death answered

"That's true, but I will be there to cheer for you" Zabuza said nodding sadly before smirking

"AH! I vas forgetting ze present for you!" Shiro said in anger

"A present for me?" Naruto asked

"Uh-uh! I had Shiro here turning a sword in an HF blade" The Shinigami said smiling

"HF blade?" Kushina asked

"_A high-frequency_ _blade_ is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies, oscillation that will weaken the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, increasing its cutting ability exponentially, the better the sword, the better the final result will be" Stein explained

"And I took the best one ever, second only to the _Kusanagi sword_ before the modifications its now the strongest sword ever existed, I present you..._HF Yoru_!" Death said presenting a massive black sword.

Yoru was an ornately decorated and very long blade with a total length of at least 7 feet, on the hilt of this blade was a crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt were much longer than average, the blade itself was pitch-black with a very strong sheen, it was a single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade.

Overall, Yoru looked like a large black cross with the ominous dark-red _aura_ of the HF modification surrounding it, the subtle cracking of energy adding to the spectral image.

"Ah! itz shape iz similar to the German _Großes_ _Messer_! Vhere did you get that? I never asked" Shiro asked curiously

"From another world, I am sure the original owner won't need it, it's not like he was about to do something extremely important" Death said shrugging

"Well, I just need a little additional training to adjust to the sword size and we will show them how strong we are, soon...soon we will be able to complete our mission" Naruto said smirking

"Have no fear, I will be by your side and together we will conquer this Nation, one village at a time" Kushina said hugging him

"If they can't reach peace by themselves, we will _help_ them" the Shinigami said smiling evilly herself.

Fear the _Mirage_ as they will march over whoever will dare try to stop them.

**- Omake - what about the sword? -  
**

"Vhere did you get that? I never asked" Shiro asked curiously

"From another world, I am sure the original owner won't need it, it's not like he was about to do something extremely important" Death said shrugging

**One piece world - Gold Roger's treasure island**

"You are finally here, Roronoa" an man with hawk-like eyes said

"Mihawk! I am here to defeat you! I will be the world's strongest swordsman" Roronoa Zoro said unsheathing his three swords

"So be it" Mihawk said reaching his back for the sword Yoru...

Nothing was there?

"..." Mihawk went silent as his hand kept _grabbing_ the air

"..." silent was Zoro as well

"So...Roronoa..." the man said

"Yes?"

"...got any cards?" Dracul said seriously

**The END! This will be the first chapter, as you can see I changed few things and keep others, the crossover material will be more than just Metal Gear, Naruto is slightly eviler and Ivan/Shiro won't appear anymore, Stein will be the one taking care of everything.**

**For now it will stay under "an Explosive Sensei" when the other Harry Potter story I said in the first A/N is over I will post this one properly.**

**For other question just ask, I will gladly answer. ^ ^ **

**See you around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCREW THE WAITING! You people want the second chapter? Then I will give it to you! HERE IT COMES! ^ ^**

**Please remember: I have Three challenges in my profile, please tell me if you take one or more of them, thank you**

**LET'S ROCK, BOYS!**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Chuunin Exam, the _Mirage Arms_ Group Brutal presentation. **

**Konoha – Hokage's Office – Last meeting with Jounin instructors before the start of the exam - **

"Today the _Mirage Arms'_ gennin Team arrived, ANBU?" Hiruzen asked

"Everything is fine, Hokage-sama, we couldn't track or see any other _name_ _outside the list_ other than them, they apparently accepted the agreement, sending just those three and their Sensei, but we will still keep an eye opened just in case some _squads _try to enter the village later" one of the masked men answered

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, one of them looked like someone I already met...I could be wrong, but one of them _felt_ like Zabuza's apprentice, but his chakra signature was only slightly _similar_ to that boy's one so I can't be sure" Kakashi said

"What did their Boss said, old man?" Asuma asked

"They said that the _best of their age group_ would have been here, if this _Haku_ is indeed there it means that in the little time he was with them he showed to be powerful" Hiruzen answered

"Improbable, maybe Kakashi is just wrong, nothing personal, but it was what? Six months ago?" Kurenai said

"Seven months and a week to be exact, more than enough for a _quick_ test for the boy's abilities, probably they sent him here to see if he is good enough for them" the silver-haired man answered

"And risk losing their chance?" Gui asked

"They are not exactly here to pass the Exam, their participation is more like a way for them to show how even their rookies are powerful, so to attract clients, there is no _losing_ for them here, in every case they will show what they can do" The Hokage answered

"The won't even be judged by us, their Sensei will report the whole thing back to their base and THERE they will be judged, we are basically _Helping_ them decide" An ANBU said

"In any case, keep an eye on them, either they do something bad or someone else tries to do it TO them, I want you ready to intervene, as for now they are aligned with no-one, making them both ally and enemy of everyone" Hiruzen ordered

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!" eevryone present in the room said as one.

"Good, dismissed, and bring my sincere _Good Luck_ to your Teams, I will cheer for them" the old man said smiling as everyone left the room

"Naruto...where are you" the old man muttered sadly, there still weren't news about the boy, but he was still determined into finding him

**Konoha – day of the Chuunin exam – Ninja academy - **

It was the day of the Chuunin exam, and the new _rookies_ of Konoha were surprisingly all present, unknown to them that fact came form a _bet_ between their Jounin senseis about who trained the strongest Team.

Team 7, composed by Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba had just entered the class after a little _skirmish _between Sasuke and Rock Lee, a students of Maito Gui, man also know as _the green Beast of Konoha_ or _The Jounin Freak that loves green spandex thighs_, little fight resulted in Sasuke's defeat at the hands of the young Taijutsu student.

"Did you really had to tell them it was a genjutsu? Do you know how many LESS people would have reached here had you shut up?" Kiba asked groaning

"Dobe...I don't think you will be able to understand, but those losers NEEDS to see first hand how poorly they are prepared, failing only for a genjutsu won't be enough, watching me instead they will understand how a PROPER ninja should be" Sasuke said

"And the fight with Rock Lee? If I saw right he kicked your ass" the dog-user said smirking

"I admit that my taijutsu and speed require some more work, but had I used ninjutsu then the poor boy would have been crushed under my power, I tried to fight on equal terms to give him a chance...and I tripped" Sasuke answered calmly

"If you say so" Kiba said rolling his eyes while Akamaru was shaking its head in disbelief

"Well, I think you should pay more attention to your surroundings" a boy with glasses said smiling

"Who are you?" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes

"I am Kabuto, this is my seventh time taking this exam, that's why I have few Information about the ones taking part, are you interested?" the boy asked showing a deck of cards

"Uh? No thank you, I don't need to know HOW MUCH I am above them, just a glance can tell me that I will be forced to _power down_ in order to give them a chance, but you other are free to ask, just do not despair if you see my info" Sasuke said dismissively

"Oookay...I guess I will put those away then" Kabuto said sweat-dropping

"_Dear Kami...I heard about the infamous _Uchiha Ego_, but this is terrifying_" Kabuto thought in slight _awe_ at the sheer _size_ of Sasuke's superiority complex.

"Ahahahaha! This will be interesting then" a male voice said from the door, making the others present turn towards the entrance.

"What? We have something on our faces? Ahahahaha!" the male red head of the group said laughing again.

He was wearing a dark-green combat vest over a plain black shirt and pants with black boots, the red crying eye symbol of the _Mirage Arms_ group visible imprinted on the heart area, a metallic mask triangularly covering his mouth, cheek and nose up to between his eyebrows, leaving only the eyes and his fiery red hair, his voice _metallic_ from behind the mask

(_SWAT equipment to clarify_)

"I can't wait to see what we will be doing in this _exam_" the girl said grabbing the boy's arm

She was wearing a skin-tight black suit with white details on her stomach and hips, a strange _armour_ covering her neck in an high collar before reaching her back mimicking her spine, several circular parts adorning the whole thing showing that _something_ could be connected there, she too had fiery red hair with a long fringe covering her eye.

"Why barefoot?" Ino asked pointing at her

"Ops! Sorry, I forgot!" Kushina said smirking and _tapping_ her heels together.

To the others shock the heels _opened_ as she stood on her tips, turning the feet into _High-heeled_ feet, acting like shoes

"That's better, thank you for telling me" she then said smiling

"N-N-Nothing" Ino said surprised

"Here people sure seems nice" Haku said entering as well, _he_ was wearing a similar attire to Naruto but in a dark-grey shade of colour, _his_ metallic mask opened, resting at both sides of _his_ head

"Who are you?" Kiba asked

"We are the Team of _Mirage_, you people were informed, right?" Naruto answered

"Yes...sorry, but you are...strange" Chouji said

"Eh! It just means that you all will need to pay attention" Naruto answered as a man with a bandanna and a Trench coat entered the room, starting the written portion of the exam

**The class – one hour later - **

"_Good, with that the last question was answered_" Doctor Stein said from the radio in Naruto's head

"_It helps being trained by a demonic butler_" the boy answered

"_Thank you for the compliment, young Master_" Sebastian said through the radio with an amused tone.

"_Remember, Naruto, your Codename here is _Zero, _Kushina is _Red _and Haku is _Frost_, until further notice NEVER give your real name nor open your mask, the operations you three were subjected to _changed_ your signature while the hair colour and _smell-suppressors _should stop the more _observing _individuals from recognize you and Kushina_" Stein said

"_Roger, I still want to visit the brothel, I missed my Nee-chans_" Naruto said nodding slightly

"_We will go there at the first occasion we have, now focus on the rest of the exam, we need to make a good impression if we want Konoha to sign the _exclusive contract _with us_" Stein answered

"_Roger_" Naruto answered as the stitched doctor closed the communication

"_And...brat? Haku? If people ask, Haku is a BOY, understood?_" Zabuza asked

"_Don't worry, we will pay attention, right, Haku-chan?"_ Naruto muttered in response

"_Hai, no-one outside Naruto-sama will ever touch me_" the GIRL answered.

It was a rather big shock discovering that the supposed _feminine-looking_ boy was instead a full-fledged girl, but apparently Haku's willingness into _repaying_ Naruto for his help was the determination into _serving him_, in EVERY way possible, all for the ire of Zabuza of course.

And she even developed a _sore spot_ for whoever _failed_ to see that she was a girl, even if the fact itself was decided to be a full-guarded secret known only by Naruto's group and the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Kushina didn't liked the new girl _attentions _for HER man, but she had to relent under the Death's pressure, "But I will be his first!" she declared shortly after with an hard stare, Haku accepted in virtue of her _dedication_ to him.

"AAAALL Right! I can see that some of you choose to take the last question, good job, it means that you have enough balls to take part to the second part of the exam...and that Anko will probably make a stupid joke about so many of you being here" the proctor, Ibiki, said snarling as a black ball entered the room...before unfolding into nothing

"Where is she?" one of the other proctors asked curious

The sound of someone running in the corridors reached the room as the door was kicked open by an heavily panting woman wearing a khaki trench, after a brief pause to catch her breath she jumped over the unfolded cloth to strike a pose.

"The...The catapult...launched the thing...before I could get inside..." she said panting, making the others sweat-drop

"I am...the ever sexy...Anko Mitarashi...proctor of the second part of...this exam...kunoichi or not those were a lot of stairs" she then said taking in an huge breath

"Okay, there are a shit ton of you still here...what a bunch of brave gakis you are, okay, reach the training ground 44, MY playing Ground, also known as THE FOREST OF DEATH! Muha..." Anko then said before someone else managed to beat her in the _mad laugh_ department

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW _THAT'S_ A COOL NAME FOR A PLACE! Can I build my house there? I want a _nice _place to go when relaxing! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto said with a maniacal laugh

"Now move and reach the place, it's easy to find, our crazy here Jounin will wait you there" Ibiki said as the class emptied

"...I love you" Anko said with wonder in her eyes as she heard the red haired boy laugh again as he _carved_ his way to the forest by maiming the other gennin of the group.

"Then start moving or you won't be able to give start to the next test" Ibiki said

"FUCK!" the woman screamed, launching herself out of the window to reach the next stage.

**Konoha – entrance to the forest of Death - **

"I think you overdid with that Anko woman" Kushina said pouting

"Sorry, but I found her sexy, couldn't stop myself" Naruto answered

"_I have no problems with that_" The Death Goddess said calmly from the radio

"Don't spoil him! He will build an harem if you let him do as he please!" Kushina hissed

"_OOOH! That's so kinky! Why didn't I thought of that! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!_"Death answered giggling

"Pervert!" Kushina said at the radio in her ear, making the ones near her Team jump back in fear of her wrath

"What is this wailing I can hear in the background?" Naruto asked

"_Just old man Shiro crying, he is trying to _erasehimself_ from the computer_" the Woman answered

"_The doctor is not fond of perverts, he seems tired of Shinigami-sama's antics_" Stein explained

"VERY WELL! Now that I am here I will explain the rules, we will give to each Team a scroll, you need TWO of them to take part of the next part of this exam, if you have an _Heaven_ Scroll then you will need an _Earth_ Scroll and vice-versa, like this we will cut your number down to half, you can use any, and I mean ANY, means to take those scrolls, killing included, you have one week to do so, fail to reach the tower in the Centre of the forest, lose a Team member or die and you fail this exam, that's it, good luck and let me see some blood, thank you" Anko said as a Jounin started distributing one of the scrolls to each Team

"Hey, should we reach the place in TWO days, can I offer you dinner? I want to see how much DEATH there is in this forest, and I need a guide who won't make me fall asleep" Naruto said

"Big words for a brat" Anko said smirking

"My words are not the only part about me being Big, lady, should there be a fighting part then I will show you how much power I put in _everything_ I do" the red head answered as the gates opened to start the Forest _Hunt_.

"I like him, but he needs to learn how to be humble, he is still a little brat, for all he wants, he can't have so much _strength _to do as he please" Anko answered grinning as a big shadow covered her

"WHAT THE!" she yelled as she and several others dodged the falling object, turning out to be one of the Trees of the forest that was apparently _uprooted_ and _threw_ outside.

"Holy fuck!" the woman yelled looking at the huge sizes of the tree, easily three-story high and as large as a little house, a little message pinned on one of the colossal branches.

**- You were saying? -Signed, Zero of **_**Mirage**_**- PS. If you want I can **_**use**_** the same**_** strength **_**on you -** the message said

"Damn, he is serious about you" one of the Jounins said

"He could break me in half...awesome" Anko said in awe as she moved towards the central tower

"_He has so much strength? Awesome ufufufufufu!_" a certain traitorous Snake Sannin thought from under his disguise as he watched the boy chose the tree and launch it outside, deciding to follow the strange Team to see what they could do.

**Konoha – Forest of Death – Clearing - **

"Wasn't that one of the trees?" Chouji asked curious

"...Nah! You are just seeing things, let's just move, I don't want to stay here!" Ino said hurrying up towards the Tower

**Konoha – Forest of Death – Team 10 vs Team _Mirage_ - **

"Give us your scroll and nothing bad will happen" Neji said as his Team crossed paths with the group of mercenaries, his **Byakugan** active and _scanning _the trio

"Why should we? Your pretty eyes do not scare me" Naruto said smirking behind his mask

"He is not alone!" Tenten said unsealing a pair of tonfas, the bun-haired girl glaring at the group

"Yosh! I shall prove how my hard work brought its result be defeating you all!" Rock Lee said striking a pose, his teeth shining in the sun

"Horrible eyebrows...those looks like caterpillars _Brrr!_" Kushina said shivering

"Zero-san, is there any preference in which one you prefer to fight with?" Haku asked with a plain tone

"It depends...any of you fancy some sword fight?" Naruto asked aloud

"I am the weapon expert of the Team, does my being a woman gives you problems?" Tenten asked angrily

"I don't know with what kind of idiot you talked, but I LIKE women when they are warriors, their spirit burn with a fire that I personally love" Naruto answered

"Then pay attention or my _fire _will burn you" the girl from Konoha said taking a ready stance

"With pleasure" Naruto answered unsealing Yoru, the long blade shining in the dark _aura _of the High-frequency modification

"_Tsk!_ What's that? _Compensation?_" Neji said snarling

"People still use that joke?" Haku asked curiously

"Only old men...I don't know you, but I think this is more like _representation_" Naruto answered

"Let's get this over with!" Tenten yelled charging

"As you wish" the boy said as they crossed weapons, the metal bars of the girl's tonfas sustaining the meeting briefly before being mercilessly cut in two, forcing her to jump back

"What the...those two were practically two bars of steel! You shouldn't have been able to cut those by just _pushing_!" she said in anger

"My blade is _special" _the red head answered waving the huge blade around a little before resting it on his shoulder

"What kind of special?" she asked

"The kind that can cut everything on its path!" Naruto answered with a vertical slash, launching a purple-coloured wave towards the Konoha Team, making them evade as the tree they were standing on was diagonally sliced in half.

"For a slash to fly like that...what kind of muscles does he have?" Tenten said in worry

"Let's settle this in one fight, Zero-kun here has the scroll, defeat him and we will give it to you" Kushina said

"And you?" Neji asked with narrowed eyes

"We will just attack the others to recover BOTH of them, a week is more than enough for that" the girl answered

"We accept" Tenten said as the other two nodded

"Excellent! My dear Zero-kun needed some stretching" Kushina said smiling

"Damn right, I was feeling pretty bored" Naruto said

"Then let's start, I will even take that sword of yours" the weapon-loving girl said smirking

"Eh! Then look at her a little closer! **Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri! (****Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)**" the boy answered jumping forward in a burst of speed, his feet cracking the wood under the pressure of his sprint

"GACK!" Tenten said as she barely jumped away, leaving yet another tree to be destroyed as the attack impacted

"Good reflexes" Naruto said

"Thank you, but I can do better than this!" Tenten said unsealing a sword to attack him

"AHAHAHA! That's the spirit, come on!" the boy yelled as the two started running side-by-side with their Teams following close behind

"Take that!" the bun-haired girl said using her free hand to launch several kunais

"That's it? It's not enough! **Polka Remise!**" Naruto answered with several thrusts of his sword, making a barrage of purple-coloured bullet of compressed air rain on the girl

"WHOA!" she said dropping towards the ground

"**Daishinkan! (Great Dragon Shock)**" she heard Naruto scream as he charged at her with his sword outstretched in one arm before moving into an overhead swing

"I will..." Tenten said

"DON'T MOVE!" Naruto yelled

"BEHIND YOU!" Lee screamed

As the girl turned she found herself looking at a giant snake ready to swallow her whole, the red haired boy behind her jumping high to intercept the beast, his blade easily cutting the huge reptile in two from head to the tip of the tail, leaving the two halves fall down _around_ them, his attack _continuing_ to move forward, leaving a deep gush on the forest floor that seemingly _shook_ under ha attack power.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at her

"Y-yeah...thank you" she answered as the beast _puffed out_ of existence

"It was a summon, someone tried to attack us" the boy said glaring at a spot amongst the trees, from where an Happy Snake Sannin had been watching the scene before leaving, throwing a scroll at the boy's feet

"Who was that?" Tenten asked

"I don't know...let's go, we will help you find a Team with the scroll you need" Naruto said gesturing at the others to join them as he pocketed the _present_ from the mysterious attacker

"And our challenge?" the girl asked

"Postponed until the end of this exam, if we rip each other apart then we won't get promoted, I will gladly fight you any time you want" the boy answered sealing away Yoru

"Fine! But I expect another match...and thank you for saving me" she said as the two Teams started moving again.

**Konoha – Forest of Death – with the masked Sannin - **

"The boy is interesting, powerful indeed! Ufufufufu! He could make a wonderful body...why I have the impression that I forgot something important?" the man said momentarily stopping to take a thinking pose

"Body...it had something to do with a body..." he muttered with closed eyes

"Orochimaru-sama!" a bandaged boy said as he and his Team neared the man, the three of them sporting an Hitai-ate with a musical note on it

"Kin! Dosu! what are you doing here?" the man asked

"We were looking for the Uchiha boy as you ordered, Orochimaru-sama...but he was fine and didn't show signs of having the **Curse Seal** on him, we waited and waited...but eventually they got hold of a scroll and reached the tower...has the plan changed?" the bandaged boy asked

"Duh?" the Sannin muttered with wide eyes.

HE FORGOT TO GIVE THE CURSED SEAL TO SASUKE!

"_What now? If I tell the truth people will start thinking that I am getting old and I HATE that! I was so focused into watching that Mirage boy that I completely forgot about the plan! But he was so powerful...how was I supposed to ignore that!? Okay...I need a NEW plan...new plan...new plan...Shit, it's usually Kabuto the one to make plans, fine! I will improvise_" Orochimaru's brain was assaulted by the shameful truth as he started looking for an answer

"I changed plans...the Uchiha boooy...is not strong enough, YEAH! He is not strong enough to be worth of the _privilege_ of becoming my vessel...I found a new candidate, be sure that the Team of _Mirage_ reach the Tower safely, the red haired boy is showing good promises" the Sannin said trying to sound convincing

"...Okay, but...what about the **Sharingan**?" the girl, Kin, asked

"Those eyes can easily being implanted, once I got my new body we will kidnap Sasuke and take his eyes away, those are _wasted_ on him, NOW GO!" Orochimaru answered

"HAI!" the three said tree jumping away to follow their new orders

"To think that it seemed like he just forgot" Dosu could be heard saying

"Shut up! Orochimaru-sama is not so stupid as to _forgot_ a KEY part of our plans" Kin answered angrily

"Good thing they believed that...it actually sounds like a good plan after all...Kabuto reported Sasuke being a little _too full of himself_, he may as well have said no to my offering, believing it _weak _compared to him...let's just hope it won't blow up on my face" the Snake Master said moving towards the Tower himself, a little doubt still ringing in his head the whole time.

**Forest of Death – with Team 7 - **

"This exam is too easy...no, really, it feels like we _missed_ something important, like...a _turning point_ or stuff like that" Kiba said as they sprinted towards the tower

"You feel it too? It's been a while since I started feeling this _build up_ inside me, like if something fundamental was going to happen...then nothing, it's strange, like if I missed an _epiphany_ or something" Sakura said nodding

"For once you said something right, dobe" Sasuke said sneering

"_I am lacking something?...kunais...shuriken...the scrolls...emergency-only hair-gel...strange, everything is in its place, then why I feel like I am missing an important piece?_" the Uchiha boy thought checking his pockets and equipment

The three uneasy gennin will keep wondering about that the whole time before their arrival at the Tower.

**Forest of Death - Central Tower – entrance - **

"Thank you for helping us" Tenten said bowing as the two Teams arrived at destination

"Nothing of it, we were going in the same direction" Haku said nodding

"Let's hope that we will fight now, I will be pissed if THIS is the final part of the Exam" Naruto said stretching a little while yawning

"Don't worry, I bet something cool will happen soon" Kushina said latching to his arm to cheer the boy up

"Thank you, Red-chan" the boy answered

Entering the main Hall, the two Teams opened their scrolls, activating the **Summoning Jutsu **inside them in a little burst of smoke

"YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL TEAM! I am happy to see that you reached the Tower in such a short time!" Gui said with a boisterous voice giving the thumbs up to his Team

"Yeah-yeah...congratulations, next time please come here with a Team paired with a less _enthusiastic_ Sensei"Stein said groaning

"THAT'S A SCREW!" Tenten screamed pointing at the scientist's accessory

"So what? It helps me focus" he answered while lazily turning it, creeping the Konoha Team out with its subtle _tic-tac _sound

"Come on, you have few days to rest and decide for a strategy" the stitched man said as they left the arena towards their appointed rooms.

"Creepy" Neji muttered as his Team too left the area.

**Forest of Death – Tower – a week later - **

"Perfect! Now that you are all here we will give start to the next session of this Exam, and since there are still too many of you here, we will be forced to enact a set of preliminary fights that will reduce your numbers enough for the Finals, any of you wish to retire? You will still be able to try again next time" Hiruzen said addressing the Teams present in the tower

"I wish to go, even now I don't feel restored enough to take part" Kabuto said

"Anyone else?" Hiruzen asked as the glasses-wearing boy and some other left the arena

"Good, now I will leave the spot-light to Gekko Hayate, the proctor of this part, I wish you all good luck" Hiruzen said stepping back

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" the presents said bowing as an heavily coughing man stepped forward

"Okay _Cough!_ Every time _Cough!_ I call you names you step down here and _Cough!_ Fight, the names will _Cough!_ Be chosen randomly and displayed on that screen _Cough!_ The fights will go on until one or both participants _Cough!_ Are unable to fight, yield or die _Cough! _If I say stop it means Stop and the fight _Cough!_ Will be considered over, in that case the judges will say who _Cough!_ Is the winner" the sickly-looking man said

"_Uhm!_ An infection of the lungs? Maybe a malformation...I should check out later" Stein muttered looking at the man

"As long as you sew him back together then" Naruto said as he and his Team joined the man up on the balcony, leaving the arena to the first two contestants.

"Uh? Yes, maybe I should also remember to do that after" the Scientist said nodding, scaring the others around them.

"A bunch of crazy ass-holes" one of the other Jounins muttered stepping away from them.

"So? What's the plan, sensei?" Naruto asked

"_Go all-out, show right away part of your arsenal, we need to point on the _shock_ factor" _the Shinigami said from the radio

"I think it may be a good idea, let's show them right away that we are not here to _play nice_, Zero (Naruto), use your augmentations but not your fighting style" Stein said

"I will be on the _brawler side_ then, it should be enough to crush them" the boy answered

"Good, remember that speech you prepared? use it" the man then said

"Red (Kushina), you too, augmentations and a little of your style, not too much before resorting to brute strength" Stein said looking at the girl

"Roger" she answered

"Frost (Haku), the Jounin of Team 7 will be already having doubts on your identity, you are the one that can _show off_ a little more, we need to give them _something_ to focus on before the _Full Reveal_ we will do during the Finals, success in this part or not" he said

"As you wish, Stein-sensei, I'll do my best" Haku answered

"Perfect, we gave you three the BEST we had to offer at the moment, as our research move forward we will _update_ your bodies, do not let your guards down" the Stitched Sensei said

"ROGER!" the three said

"_Pay attention, Naru-kun, I will cheer for you_" The Death Goddess said worryingly from the radio

"Thank you, Shini-chan" Naruto answered, smiling as he could hear the sound of her blowing a kiss to him.

"WINNER: SASUKE UCHIHA!" Hayate called out from the arena

"We couldn't see his fight" Haku said

"Pity, it sounded SOOO interesting" Naruto answered with a ironic tone, making Kushina giggle

From the wall over the Arena a screen appeared, circling through names until it stopped on the next two fighters of the preliminary rounds

**Neji Hyuuga VS Zero of _Mirage_ - **

"The next fight will be...Zero VS Neji Hyuuga" Hayate called out as both Naruto and Neji moved down the stairs towards the proctor.

"I have to say, it's a pity I won't be able to fight against my cousin, I so much wished to show to everyone how the supposed _Princess of the Hyuuga Clan_ was nothing more than a joke, but if my Fate holds true, I will face her during the finals, there I will defeat her in front of everyone" Neji said arrogantly

"Have you finished? I am eager to crush you to bits" Naruto said loosening the collar of his shirt, his muscles bulging out slightly and an eerie red light shining in his eyes for an instant

"Are you two ready?" the proctor asked

"Hai!" both answered

"Then...HAJIME!" He yelled starting the match

"**Byakugan!** You can't win!" Neji yelled charging rapidly, moving in a palm-thrust that nailed Naruto on the stomach, but the red-head didn't moved a step

"Eh!" Naruto said, lazily _dusting_ his clothes with an unseen sneer on his face

"WHAT!?" Neji yelled in surprise

"Stop tickling me, son! You won't hurt me like that" the other taunted

"SILENCE! Don't you dare belittle the **Juuken**, I will show you it's true power!" Neji said attacking again, his speed growing rapidly making his hands blur as with an hit after another he pummeled Naruto's chest with hundreds of deadly blows.

With a renewed battle cry Neji coated his hands in chakra, attacking his enemy even faster with _sparks_ flying from his fingers every time he touched the other's body.

**In the stands**

"Is he crazy? Neji will kill him!" Kurenai said with wide eyes

"No Kurenai-san, I fear Neji won't be winning this match" Maito Gai said with a grave tone

"What do you mean? He is not even dodging! Neji is too fast for him!" the Genjutsu Mistress said in anger

"Watch closely! Zero is not even moving, each blow should have practically throw him back, that boy instead is practically _glued_ to the floor, he didn't even moved of a mere millimetre" Gai said pointing at the fight

"What!?" the woman, along her Team and the others watching, noted how true the Taijutsu Master's words were as no matter how strong those hits were, Zero (Naruto) had still to move a muscle or show some kind of reaction at being hit.

**Back to the fight**

"HA!" with a last scream, Neji performed a double palm-thrust, finally managing to have Naruto to slide back few inches.

"Not bad" Zero said grinning, no trace of damage on him or his clothes whatsoever.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Neji screamed in denial

"Nothing is impossible, that word is just the excuse to use when you can't reach your goal, I hate that word! and I will be sure to completely ERASE it's very existence!" Naruto said leaning forward with his hands on his knees, without looking at Neji he lifted his right leg before slamming his foot down on the floor, deep cracks forming on the impact reaching the far away walls and up to the ceiling, the room, and maybe the whole tower itself, shaking heavily.

"You want to defend your precious Fate? Then kill me! I was fated to die at Five before my life changed, turning me in what I am now, since then I made a promise to myself...no more Fate will move men! No more Lies! No more prophecies! no more half-asses Sages and corrupt Politicians puking around their so called _knowledge_ to the waiting masses eager to eat and choke on the shit that the ones in power fed them! No more snot-nosed brats being loved as _Gods_ thanks to the power their name give them! I will free this world! I will open everyone's eyes and destroy whoever will stand in my way!" Here he took a deep breath before opening his arms wide.

"I HAVE A DREAM! I WILL CREATE A WORLD WHERE EVERY MAN, WOMAN AND CHILD WILL BE THE MAKERS OF THEIR OWN DESTINY!" Zero yelled with the red light in his eyes burning like a wild fire.

"You are crazy! No man can fight destiny" Neji said glaring at the other

"I saw it, Hyuuga...I saw how your so called _Fate_ works...spirits _playing_ with the lives of the humans, deciding by themselves how everyone is supposed to live his or her life! This can't continue, once I will have completed my mission, the very same foundations of this world will be shaken to the point that _Destiny_ itself will be completely useless, and name or status will depends only on each person's Will, no what their ancestors did! Every one of us will be his own creation!" Naruto said as Neji charged again

"SHUT UP!" the Hyuuga boy yelled as this time his target was Naruto's head, he was determined at having the red haired boy's brain splattered on the ground.

**WHAM!** The sound of the hit echoed in the room as Naruto's head moved back with the blast, Neji jumping away to let the boy fall down, unfortunately for him, the other not even flinched.

"I see that now, Neji...you need to believe in Fate" He said calmly

"H-H-How?" Neji asked with wide eyes, no one in the stands could believe what was happening, even Gaara was watching the scene with a disbelieving expression

"You MUST believe in Fate, otherwise, the reality of your status in the clan will shatter your soul, destroying you to the core...that's why you act like this, you need to believe that you are _Fated_ to become something different, far from just another _Branch Member_ of the Hyuuga Clan" Naruto said, showing to everyone how his head was now completely black in colour, before reverting back to normal.

"W-What's wrong with your face?" the Hyuuga boy asked.

"Nano-machines, son! Created to hardening following my will, that's what saved my life, turning me into something new, giving me a new chance to becomewhat I was supposed to be before your so precious_Destiny_ decided to punish me just for being born" he said showing how his arm's skin turned black and then back to normal in an instant.

"It doesn't matter! I will still defeat you! I will change my Fate showing that I can prevail above everything! A monster like you, a clan-less no-one grew up like a commoner won't defeat me!" Neji said in anger, taking again the initial stance of the **Juken **

"Then so be it, after this is over, we will talk about your future" Naruto said nodding, his mask moving to cover the rest of his head leaving out not even his eyes.

"Poor miscreant! I come from a clan whose ability is to cause internal damage! If closing your **Tenketsus** doesn't work, then I will directly tear your organs to pieces, your precious armour won't protect you!" Neji said moving fast to hit the boy

"IDIOT!" Naruto yelled in rage, as Neji's hand touched his body he moved to entrap the Hyuuga's left hand under his arm while the other moved to block Neji's right leg in an iron grip, lifting the trapped boy effortlessly.

"A clan? I'm not one of those beltway pansies. I could break Tsunade Senju in two...with my bare hands." he said, shocking the others with his words

"You...you believe yourself to be strong? Without those things you would be nothing!" Neji spat angrily

"But I have them, and I was trained by the best instructors you can imagine!" Naruto answered

"The best? I bet you were trained by some cushy Ivy, second rate loser!"

"Try the founder of the term _Slave driver_! Coulda join every ANBU corp in the Elemental Countries if I hadn't join _Mirage_!" Naruto said launching Neji up in the air, the boy spinning briefly like a ball before the other's kick didn't nailed his chest, launching him against the wall from where he bounced, the already damaged part crumbling after the impact

"You don't fuck with this mercenary!" the masked red head said grabbing Neji by the hair and delivering a bone-crashing punch to the boy's face following with taking an hold of his leg as he flew away to slam him on the floor before repetitively stomping on his back, sending Neji's body deeper underground at each stomp.

**In the stands**

"It will be better for the boy to give up before Zero-kun tear away his spine to floss himself" Kushina said

"This is getting too brutal, he will kill him if he didn't stop!" Kakashi said worried

"You asked us to show what we can do, we are just complying with your Hokage's request, right Sensei?" Haku said

"Exactly, however, in case something happen to the Hyuuga boy I am interested in discovery how his eyes work, is it a problem if I dissect him?" Stein asked

"I hope you are joking, the Hyuuga clan won't like someone studying the **Byakugan**" Asuma said

"Pity, it sounds like an interesting mutation of the optical nerve" the Mad Scientist answered

**Back to the fight**

"I...will never...give up" Neji muttered trying to stand up

"That's good to know, but I need to advance, like that I will make sure that no one will ever underestimate me, but to achieve this, I need to hurt you...I am sorry" Naruto said grabbing Neji's neck and lifting him

"Uhn! Then you better change attitude...because...I am hardly feeling...something when you hit me" Neji taunted with a tired voice

"Then I'll be sure that you're entering a world of pain, son, we know this is your homework! WATCH AND LEARN!" Naruto said letting him fall down and rapidly moving to Neji's back, grabbing him around his waist and lifting him up, after a long instant the two fell backwards, slamming the Hyuuga boy down to the floor shoulder and upper back first, a new series of cracks forming on impact.

With a strained groan escaping him, Neji finally reached unconsciousness, the darkness covering him in a warm embrace.

"Eh! I love the _German Suplex_! Nothing better than that to teach manners to some wussy" Naruto said grinning

"Winner of the fight: Zero of _Mirage_!" Hayate called out as the ones coming from outside Konoha applauded him, the ones coming from the Leaf shocked at seeing someone they know being defeated like that.

"Hey, Neji" Naruto said nearing the boy as few medics started taking him away

"W-What do...you want" he said with a raspy voice, his eyes half-lidded as he was barely awake

"Do you want to be free?" the boy asked

"F-from what?"

"Free from the so called _Fate_, once you are out of the hospital find me, we need to talk" the young mercenary said discretely putting a _Mirage_ business card in Neji's hand, motioning him to keep it a secret.

"W-Why?" he asked whispering

"Because you, just like me, are a victim of choices made by others, and I want to see every man as maker of his own destiny, _Fate_ is useless junk that should not exist in this world, call me...and together we will set you and everyone else like us free" Naruto said walking towards the stands

"Is...is it really possible? To _destroy_ the Destiny and be free?" Neji asked sitting up, ignoring the medics' plea to lay down, hope was dripping from his voice

"Remember, Neji! A Man chooses; a Slave obeys! That's how Fate's _decisions_ works, we all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us! you just need to stop pretending everything is set on stone...and you'll be free" Naruto answered

"But...but...I was branded!" Neji said showing the seal on his forehead

"So what? They painted your face and in an instant your are no more a man? You are following a distorted moral coming from a barbaric costume centuries old! Why worship a flag, a god or a seal on your forehead when we can worship that which is best in us, our will to be great!"

"Those are laws set by my ancestors! Don't you dare insult them!" Hiashi growled from the stands

"Even in the book of lies, sometimes you find truth, I admit that the Hyuuga seal helps keeping the Bloodline protected, there is indeed a reason for all things after all, but you can't just discriminate your own family members because of that. And, now that I see you all flesh-to-flesh and blood-to-blood, I know I cannot raise my hand against this village just like that without lowering myself to your level. But know this: Konoha _is_ my greatest disappointment" Naruto answered glaring at the Clan head

"What are you? Some kind of _Liberator_?" Hiashi asked angrily

"I am not a liberator. Liberators do not exist. These people will liberate themselves, I will just present them the alternative" the boy answered

"Come to me Neji, and _Mirage_ will set you free" he whispered once again to the Hyuuga boy's ears

"...I will" he answered nodding as the doctors took him away

**In the Stands -**

"You were brutal and cruel...I want you to teach me that move!" Kushina said smiling

"Zero-san sure knows how to hurt someone" Haku said nodding

"A little on the brawler side since it seemed enough for THIS part of the exam, but I can't deny it was funny all the same, Frost" Naruto said smiling

"It proved that the _chakra absorbing_ metal used for the nanities and the _bio-muscles_ worked as planned against the energy behind the **Juken**, we'll use the data collected to see the detailed results and correct eventual flaws later" Stein said satisfied

"It was AMAZING! I want to do that too! Can I ask him to teach me that _Suplex_ thing?" Kiba asked excited

"Kiba...that boy just _demolished_ Neji, you at least should show some interest in your friend's health" Kakashi admonished

"He is a prick, sensei! An old fashioned ass-kicking will be good for him, he will learn that being an ass-hole with everyone doesn't help in life" Kiba answered crossing his arms.

**Next Match: Red of _Mirage_ VS Hinata Hyuuga**

"Oh! This is one I wanna see" Naruto said smirking

"How much can I beat her?" Kushina asked

"Not too much, just put her down a peg or two" he answered

"Okay, If you say so" she said jumping down

"What a strange armour you are wearing, but I admit that it shows how _lecherous_ you are" Hinata said with a sneer

"Lecherous? Me? I just have curves I have no fear showing" Kushina answered caressing the high metallic collar of her armour, each docking part from the shoulders to her back momentarily cracking with red energy, as if waiting for _something_ to being connected to them.

"What about your feet? You freaks really like to mess with your bodies" Hinata said smirking

"Do you like? Normal feet that can turn into highly feminine _high heeled__ Feet_ with sharp _claws_ ready to tear you to pieces, as for my body...my muscles are just engineered to be several times stronger than any human being, that, paired with my training..." Kushina said smirking, striking a pose and blowing a kiss to Naruto "Makes me able to say that I am way above a _little girl_ like you, only Zero-kun beats me in raw muscular power, be sure of that"

"Little girl? I'll show you who is the weak one between us!" the Hyuuga heiress spat angrily

"Calm down, you two! The fight has yet to start!" Hayate said glaring at the two

"Sorry" Kushina said

"Good! Now, remember! When I say stop it means STOP! Are we clear?" he asked, the two nodded in acceptance

"Good! Get ready, the second fight of the preliminary match starts now, HAJIME!" the proctor called as he jumped away to make room to the two girls.

"**Byakugan**!" Hinata said taking the initial stance of her Clan fighting style

"After seeing how Neji went against Zero-kun, I hope you will be a better fighter, do you mind?" Kushina said unsealing two throwing knives, twirling them rapidly in her hands before throwing them up into the air

"Come on, my little treasures! LET'S PLAY!" the red-haired girl said as with a series of _Puff!_ Of smoke several three-armed spheres appeared.

"Those little boys are _Dwarf Gekko_s, and let me tell you this, they LOVE to _give me an hand!_" Kushina said grabbing one of the little things to tear away two of the three arms

"Why are you killing your summons, you crazy bastard?" Kiba yelled from the balcony

"They are _special_, let me show you!" Kushina said connecting the _elbows_ of the two arms, making them move to form a straight rod, as on cue, several other Dwaf Gekkos appeared so to jump on the girl, tearing away each other arms to connect them to Kushina's armour or adding themselves at the growing pole in her hands.

"Poor little things" Sarutobi muttered sadly, he really liked those little machines.

"AAAHN! I just love this feeling!" Kushina said with a long, and slightly erotic, moan as the _Gekko_s fell to the ground without arms, before disappearing in a little plume of smoke.

"Ready to lose?" Kushina asked as the _pole_ moved by itself, grabbing the two throwing knives on the ground and moving them to the two hands on both ends of the weapon, the fourteen additional arms on the girl's body motioning Hinata to attack.

"Those things won't help you!" Hinata said charging

"You think?" Kushina answered moving her weapon in a vertical slash, the _arms_ forming it bending to turn it into a whip-like weapon, circling around Hinata to grab her

"Now spin!" the red-haired Girl said pulling towards her, making the Hyuuga girl spin in the air briefly before hitting her with a knee to the stomach, sending the pale-eyed girl flying back and against the floor

"ARGH!" she cried out in pain holding her side

"Was that a pair of ribs I cracked? Or maybe more?" Kushina asked smirking, the spear _L'etranger_ coiling at her side like a whip.

"Wanna stop already? Come on! We will do this hand-to-hand! You have speed while I have numbers! Let's see who wins!" she said sprinting towards the Leaf Kunoichi that had barely the time to dodge as Kushina's punch connected with the wall, demolishing an huge part of it.

**In the Stands - **

"W-Who are you people?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes

"We are the _Mirage Arms_, we use the most advanced science together with the most ancient techniques and teachings, we are the nexus of two realities, wherever our human abilities can't reach, genetic manipulation and cybernetics take the lead...the results are pretty good, isn't it?" Naruto answered

"Isn't that...inhumane?" Kurenai asked watching as Kushina took and hold of Hinata with her extra appendages in order to freely punch her with her _regular_ ones

"Is there any difference between _this_" Naruto said pointing at Kushina and at his blackened arm "And your _normal_ Bloodline Limit? I think it isn't, we just _create_ our _Kekkei_ _Genkai_ artificially, nothing more and nothing less" he said crossing his arms, focusing on the fight.

"You should pay attention, your pupil seems at her limit already" Haku said pointing at an heavily panting Hinata

"_Artificial bloodlines? Maybe I should tell them to __strengthening__ mine, science should be always used to bring the best humans to the next step, especially me, sure I am already THE best around, but a little _tuning_ won't hurt, even perfecting Perfection is possible from time to time_" Sasuke thought watching them curiously.

**Back to the fight - **

"Wh-Wh-Why the **Juken** doesn't work? Why I can't see the chakra flowing in your body nor block it?" Hinata asked angrily, fat drops of sweat dripping from her forehead while overwhelming pain coursed through her body from different parts thanks to the hits.

"Oh that? You see, our Boss knows almost everything about your fighting style and bloodline, so we all have our muscles _modified_ to withstand the **Juken **without repercussions, our bodies are made with special Bio-alloys, no **Byakugan **can _see_ through them nor influence them in any way, the only exception is Zero-kun, his _nano-machine_ _augmentation_ is a prototype, but his body is hard enough to completely protect him, he has no reason to _hide_ his chakra network since no-one can mess with it" Kushina said smirking at her shocked face.

Not that the rest of the Hyuuga Clan was faring any better as Hiashi was having a stroke at hearing about an _operation_ able to make both **Juken **and **Byakugan** harmless.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Hinata yelled attacking again, six arms blocking hers as Kushina went face-to-face with her

"We can remodel ourselves following our needs" Kushina whispered to her ears "We have learned that adapting means surviving, if your Clan and the others didn't learn that too they will just disappear with the passing of time, remember" she concluded throwing the Hyuuga girl up in the air, snapping the _arm-made_ whip towards her with the _hand_ at the extremity grabbing Hinata's neck before using the hold to slam the flying girl to the floor and against the wall.

"We need to win this to show our power...you won't stop me" Kushina said grabbing with her own hand a fistful of Hinata's hair, dragging her in the middle of the arena, forcing her to stand right.

"Look at me!" she ordered

"Ugh!" Hinata muttered with half-lidded eyes

"I am sorry, but I need to do this" Kushina said before her numerous hands attacked as one with a _storm_ of punches moving at blinding speed.

In a show of brutality, Hinata was being kept _airborne_ as hit after hit she was now raised above Kushina's head, each punch keeping her up in the air while the other ninjas present watched in horror as the _Mirage_ girl was tenderizing the kunoichi from Konoha, absolute silence was in the room as the only noise came from the several blows landing on the Heiress.

"I think that's enough" Hayate called out calmly, watching as Hinata's eyes were now empty, she was unconscious

"As you wish" Kushina said, moving slightly back to let the other girl fall freely on the floor with a little _thud!_

"Winner of the fight: Red of _Mirage_" The proctor called out as Kurenai ran towards her student

"HINATA!" Kurenai yelled kneeling beside her

"She is fine, some time at the hospital and she will be okay" Kushina said banishing the extra arms

"WAS THIS NECESSARY!? YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" the Genjutsu mistress yelled grabbing Kushina's arm to squeeze it

"I suggest you to put that arm away, or you will be forced to learn how to cast One-handed illusions" Naruto said appearing near her, his hand grabbing Kurenai's in an iron-bending grip, the sound of bones cracking clearly audible

"UGH!" Kurenai muttered, trying to bite down the pain

"Kurenai, let her go, we don't want to make a scene" Asuma said joining the argument as the doctors took Hinata away

"NO! She must apologize AAAARGH!" she yelled making Naruto lose his patience, using his hold of her arm he twisted it until it broke with a clear _Snap!_ Noise.

"AAAAAAH!" Kurenai yelled grabbing the now limp appendage

"My student is really protective of her, touching **Red** in front of **Zero** usually means Death, he was not joking when he said that he could broke Tsunade Senju in two, if your colleague was not snapped in half like a twig was because WE are the ones not wanting to make a scene" Stein said moving in front of Asuma

"I just dislodged her shoulder and hand, you medics should be able to heal her in no time" Naruto said moving an arm around Kushina's shoulders, guiding her away with the group

"This was a warning, just because we are young does not mean we are weak, we are mercenaries, we LIVE to KILL" Haku said joining the others, leaving a shocked Konoha group behind

"What do you think?" Asuma asked to Kakashi

"Those are three _Gennin_, in theory at least, Hokage-sama said those were the best of their age group, God knows what the more experienced and trained members can do, let's hope no-one will be stupid enough to fight or provoke them, I fear that **Zero** is the dangerous one of the group" the Copycat answered

"And you, Kurenai? Are you okay?" Asuma asked

"Y-Yes...the pain is almost gone" she answered nodding as a medic was using an **Healing Jutsu** on her

"Few minutes and we have done, Kurenai-san, after this you should feel sore for two or three days, but nothing few exercises and regular checks won't repair, he was _good_ enough to stop at just dislodging the bones" the white dressed ninja said completing the checking on her

"Was he strong?" Gai asked

"I can't say for sure, but a moment he is holding me and the next my bones are gone and my arm hurt like Hell, I can say that he is certainly stronger than what he appears" Kurenai answered

"We will keep an eye on them, we must be ready for everything" Kakashi said

"Hai!" the others said nodding.

**In the stands – Suna delegation - **

"I want to join them" Gaara said with his eyes never leaving the _Mirage _Team

"What?" Temari asked shocked

"I can feel that they will leave a trail of blood wherever they go, I want to join them" Gaara said again, a crazed smile on his face "But, before that, I will fight that red haired boy, I want to see if I can draw his blood from that _metallic skin_ of his!" he concluded

"I knew it was a bad idea coming here" Kankurou whispered, shuddering when Gaara's gaze landed on him

"Shut up, Kankurou! You won't hinder my fun!" the sand user said with narrowed eyes.

As this discussion was taking place, the screen appeared again, flashing the next two names

**Frost of _Mirage_ VS Kiba Inuzuka - **

"Come Akamaru! We can't show fear to them" the young dog user said jumping down

"Nice choice of partner, your clan sure is interesting" Haku said bowing slightly to Kiba

"Thank you...are you a boy or a chick?" he asked grinning

"I am a boy, but since you had to ask the ONLY question I HATE, I am sorry I will have to _terminate_ you brutally" Haku said coldly, her mask closing to cover her whole face.

"I still do not understand how you see with that thing closed" Hayate asked

"It protects our faces by closing every view of the outside world, a special camera send the images to the inside with additional information" the girl explained

"Cool, well, if you have nothing more to add then we can start, HAJIME!" the proctor called out

"Why did they call you _Frost_?" Kiba asked

"Because I can to this" Haku answered rising her hands to show Kiba her palms, following some silent command the air in the room started getting colder and colder making even the breathing visible, when a single snow-flake fell on the Inuzuka boy's nose the reality of the _Mirage_ girl's power become clear.

"**H-Hyoton?**" Hayate asked with wide eyes

"I am the male equivalent of a Yuki-onna, want to try me?" Haku said sprinting towards Kiba leaving behind a stream of ice, as the dog-user intercepted the fist he screamed in agony

"AAGH!" Kiba yelled clutching his hand, the skin developing white, red, and yellow patches on the whole palm up to half-way the elbow.

"Whatever I touch it get frozen solid, your blood comprised" Haku said moving to her pouches, three sen-bon needles in each hand now at ready.

"Damn you!" Kiba yelled going on all four, the dumbness in his hand giving him the appearance of a wounded animal

"Shall we dance?" Frost asked as she sprinted again, her leg high in the air for an Axe kick

"Arruuu!" Moving fast Akamaru head-butted the leg, changing its route that ended creating a crater near Kiba and slightly covering the floor with a fine layer of ice, the little dog whining while shivering.

"A brave move, but a stupid one as well. Keep your dog out of this from now on, if his brain didn't become ice was just a miracle" Haku said kicking the Inuzuka boy's chest, making him scream at both the pain and the coldness.

"AGH! Cold! S-So cold" he muttered while trying to stand up, shivering from the temperature.

**In the stands - **

"That voice, the ice...is he really Haku? But...he wasn't like that when we fought him, what happened?" Kakashi asked in awe

"So you remember him? He is the same boy you encountered in Wave, we boosted his powers with the same operation we do to every member of our group, now his body can produce temperatures nearing the _Absolute Zero_, he just take the outside Heat and turn it into energy to use to reach those temperatures, that's why the air is so cold now" Stein explained

"So whatever touches him get frozen?" Shino asked shivering as many other were doing from the cold.

"Exactly, your friend is basically an hand-to-hand fighter, Frost is the WORST enemy he could find here" Zero said ecstatic

"KIBA!" Kakashi yelled worriedly

"Today it's not your day too apparently" Red said smirking

**Back to the fight - **

"I...I won't lose! **Getsuga!**" Jumping high Kiba started spinning on himself, Akamaru joining him to form an huge drill-like tornado pointing at Haku

"An admirable strength, but it will take more to stop ME!" Haku said _grabbing_ the Jutsu, sparks flying around as the two tried to tear the boy to pieces

"AH!" Haku yelled as she finally stopped the spinning, a heavily shivering dog at her feet an Kiba's throat in both her hands

"Now...before your body starts calling back the blood from your limbs to prevent the heart from stopping, do you wish to tell me anything?" he asked

"B-b-b-bastard!" Kiba muttered between clenched teeth, his lips turning blue as he paled rapidly

"That's it? _Bastard?_ To think that I was stopping myself from turning you into an icicle...ingrate" Haku said kneeling Kiba's stomach hard, the imprint of her leg showing on the boy's back, launching the Inuzuka heir up in the air

"I will finish this quickly, have no fear" she said taking out a scroll, with a swift movement Haku unsealed a torrent-worth of water before moving through hand-seals.

"**Hyoton: Hyo****ryūdan!****(********Ice Style: Ice Dragon Bullet****) **the water turned into ice before taking the form of a roaring dragon, moving fast towards the falling Kiba

**"********G-G-Getsuga!****" **Trying to move in the air, Kiba used again his Clan Technique, reaching in desperation his last reserves of Chakra, turning once more in a small tornado.

With a deafening _BOOM!_ The two techniques collided in a shower of ice crystals, from the cloud of smoke an heavily battered, bruised and frostbite-covered Kiba could be seen fall down, he was luckily still conscious, even if barely.

"You fought well..." Haku said appearing near him in the air "But it was not enough" she concluded with another set of Hand-seals

**"********Hyoton: Eikō hisame! (Ice Style: Glorious ice-rain)****" **Haku yelled, the several ice crystals still around the two moving like micro-javelins towards Kiba, shredding his clothes and covering him in cuts, making him crash hard on the floor that ended up turned into a frozen grass-field.

"W-W-Winner of t-the f-f-f-fight:Frost of _Mirage __AAACHOO!_" as the almost-frozen proctor said that, the temperature slowly began rising again, rapidly returning to an acceptable level as the medics hurried to help Kiba

"Thank you for the fight" Haku said bowing to the unconscious boy before returning to her team, her mask opening to show a little satisfied smile.

******In the stands - **

"Good job, a wonderful fight" Stein said patting Haku's shoulder

"Yeah, you were amazing" Naruto said

"Awesome!" Kushina said smiling wide

"Thank you, Zero-san, Red-san" Haku said smiling herself

"There was really need of doing so much?" Sarutobi asked nearing the Team

"You asked us to show you what we can do, Hokage-sama, we decided to go all-out so to make a point about our level" Naruto answered

"About that, I found hard to believe that you three are still _Gennin_" the old Hokage said narrowing his eyes

"That's because we do not use _that_ kind of title, this trio is formed by _rookies,_ the lowest step of the ladder in terms of training and experience, yes, this means they are _basically_ Gennin, but they seem above that level because of the sheer difference in training and equipment" Stein answered, moving again to turn the screw in his head

"Quite the gadget you have, Stein-san" the old man observed

"It helps me relax so to focus on my work, I am more a scientist than a fighter, but I can hold my own too, of course" he answered

"Just pay attention from now on, try to not maim your adversaries in the finals, you can give a good _show_ even without beating them within an inch of their lives" Sarutobi said before returning to his place

"What do you think, sensei?" Naruto asked

"Let's try doing as he says, but this doesn't mean I don't want you three to win your fights" Stein answered

"Should we fight each other in the finals?" Kushina asked

"We will fight at our best, but stop before serious damage, and end it with an handshake" Haku answered

"That's right!" Both Naruto and Kushina yelled at the same time.

Not far away, the other Teams were watching the _Mirage _Group and planning.

"I don't want to fight those freaks" Ino said whining

"Troublesome, I bet having strategies will be useless too" Shikamaru said tiredly

"What do you mean, Shika?" Chouji Akimiji asked

"Zero fought like a brawler by his own admission and choice, meaning he still has to show his own fighting style, Frost can't be touched by any means as I bet weapons too will freeze upon impact, Fire Jutsu may help, but something tells me that they _modified_ him to withstand both High and Low temperatures, this not considering the fact that he use the Heat to power his cooling powers...their physical strength alone is simply ridiculous and the _Leader's _metalskin withstood hundreds of direct Juken hits without flinching, who knows how hard his defence is really" Shikamaru answered

"And Red? That girl can use multiple arms" Asura said nodding

"That means that even by immobilizing her _natural_ two hands she MAY be still able to use jutsus with the added ability to _substitute_ the artificial ones damaged...God, she may even be able to use more than one jutsu at a time using the extra limbs, by her built I can say that maybe she is the agile/fast one of the three, but with all the _modification_ they have done to themselves I can't actually say for sure...for all we know they may be able to _change_ themselves in order to maximize their efficiency in battle, if by any chance they come to know against who they are gonna fight in the finals...they will almost certainly _add_ abilities to themselves to increase their chances of winning" the Nara heir said sighing

"This sound scary" Chouji said shivering

"This is terrible instead, it means that even knowing a little of their powers now, in whatever time before the finals things may and WILL change drastically, even a day may signify for them to change everything we know about them" Asuma said with an heavy tone, Kurenai and Gai joining the group to talk

"Lee, should you fight one of them...please pay attention, they won't show mercy" Gai said seriously, for once even he wasn't boasting and yelling

"I will, sensei" Rock Lee answered nodding

"Break Tsunade-sama in two...with his bare hands" Tenten muttered, watching Naruto in interest.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Ino asked

"Uh? Nothing, I was thinking" the bun-haired girl answered.

"I hope you won't fight Zero or Frost, they are the worst enemy for a weapon-user" Gai said grabbing the girl's shoulder

"Even then, I will still do my best, fighting with everything I have" she answered

"That's okay, I believe in you" the Taijutsu fanatic said giving the thumbs up to her.

With the mercenary group – in the meantime -

"They seems afraid of us" Naruto said smirking, the other _augmented_ members of the group nodding with him as they were listening the various conversations.

"So it seems, so tell me, Zero-kun, fancy some ramen?" Kushina asked pulling him by the arm.

"Why not, Stein-sensei went the extra mile by making us still able to eat _normal food_ as well as we used to do before" Naruto said nearing the door.

"You won't stay and watch?" Asuma asked as the Team passed by him

"We are not exactly from a village, we can skip now that we finished our part here" Stein answered shrugging

"I think you should stay instead, we are gonna tell with who you will fight in the finals" Hiruzen said pointing at Hayate who was now keeping a box in his hands.

"Each one of you take a number, with that we are going to create the matchings for the finals" Hayate said as Naruto went first

"Eh! Number Two!" the boy said smirking

"Number Six!" Kushina said

"I have the number Seven" Haku said

Now that the three members of _Mirage_ had their numbers and weren't matched to fight against each other, a shadow of worry started insinuating itself in the other gennins

Strolling confidently towards the box Sasuke grabbed a number

"Number One! It's a pity you will lose, you were a good fighter" the Uchiha boy said smugly while looking towards Naruto

"Uh? You said something?" Naruto asked smirking internally

"_Poor idiot, he must be delusional to think he would win in a fight against me, I better be nice with him, if I beat him too soundly he may go into depression...yes, I will show restraint while defeating him so he will have a goal in life, being as good as me...then I will gently explain to him why that will be an unreachable thing" _Sasuke said shaking his head

"I have number Ten" Gaara said with a plain tone, offended that the blond boy wasn't HIS foe in the finals

"I got the Number Eight" Shino Aburame said

"Yosh! I have number Five!" Rock Lee said striking his Nice-guy pose

"Tear off those eyebrows if you have the occasion, those are creeping me out" Naruto whispered to the red haired girl

"Don't worry" Kushina answered smiling

"Number Three" Temari said

"Number Four" Tenten said, glaring at the wind mistress

"_Mendokuse_...I have number Nine" Shikamaru said groaning

"Good, please wait a minute as we create the list...Okay! Please watch the screen!" Hayate said as the screen moved again out of the wall

**Match 1: Zero VS Sasuke Uchiha**

**Match 2: Sabaku no Temari VS Tenten Higurashi**

**Match 3: Rock Lee VS Red**

**Match 4: Frost VS Shino Aburame**

**Match 5: Nara Shikamaru VS Sabaku no Gaara**

"Good, now that you know with who you are gonna fight, please use those two months to train hard and fight for your village's honour...as for the _Mirage Arms_ Group, ask if your Boss can send here someone able to test your level, any other shinobi and kunoichi will _use_ you as a last test to see if they are worthy of the Rank of Chuunin, so even if a member of this _external_ Team manage to defeat you do not despair, because you will be evaluated by the judges following HOW you fought, not if you won or lost your fight, even if a victory (a _good one_ especially) may _help_ the judges decide between a promotion or not, thank you for your time, you all are free to go" Hiruzen said, as his final announcement reached its end the room slowly started emptying.

"Let's go, today will be free, then we will focus on your training for the finals" Stein said as they calmly left the Tower.

Unknown to them two people were watching them intently.

"Oooh! He is so brutal, so evil! I bet he is so wild whatever he does!" A certain Snake mistress said moaning, watching the replay of the red haired boy's fight with morbid fascination and desire in her eyes while pleasuring herself.

"Oooh! He is so brutal, so evil! Such a powerful body!" the woman's sensei too was remembering the boy's fight with interest and desire, yes, Orochimaru was DEEPLY attracted to the boy's body.

Way to kill an erection, right?

**Konoha_ - Red sun_ Brothel – some time later - **

Looking at the building with nostalgic tenderness Naruto stepped forward, knocking at the door eager to meet his _family_

"Who's there? Aren't you too young for this place?" _Melody_ said with a kind smile upon opening the door.

"Depends on who you are talking to, Kaasan, I practically grew up here" Naruto said opening his mask, covering the woman's mouth to keep her from screaming

"_Naruto-kun!"_ the woman whispered hugging the boy with all her strength, tears flowing from her eyes

"Yep, it's me, but it must stay a secret until later, is anyone inside?" the boy asked

"As for now we have no costumers, enter-enter! The girls will be happy to see you again, is that your Team? You are finally a ninja?" the old woman asked pulling the group inside.

"Yes, madame, he wanted to see you all again so we accompanied him" Haku answered bowing

"GIRLS! _HE_ IS BACK!" the Owner of the Brothel yelled as the trio plus sensei finally closed the door behind them, it was a fortune that the walls were reinforced with _Silencing Seals_, otherwise the squeals of the girls working there would have raised the dead.

"NARU-CHAN!" two twins yelled in chorus hugging him fiercely between them, making Kushina growl at the assets pressed against the boy's body

"You are old enough to pay, eh? Now that you are a shinobi you can _enjoy_ your nee-chans company to its fullest potential, any preference on with who start first?" one of the girls said smirking

"Shisei-neechan! Stop saying those things!" the boy answered as Kushina _peeled him off_ the twin to hug him in a possessive manner.

"He already has a girlfriend, thank you" she hissed with narrowed eyes

"Need some lessons then? The majority of our guests are shinobi, we know what they _need_" a more _mature-looking_ girl said adjusting her glasses

"Tsk! Bitch" Kushina replied

"Technically yes, I am one, but I prefer the term _Expert in pleasure-delivering_, thank you" the other answered smirking

"Do you need anything? We can offer some _protections_ and cures surely more advanced than some jutsus" Stein proposed

"I would like to accept, but we would still be forced to spend our life like this" The Matron of the brothel said sighing

"What if I tell you that we can offer you a better job, what do you think?" Naruto said presenting a card of the _Mirage Arms_

"Here? We are not mercenaries" the old woman answered

"Well, with the right _augmentations_ and training we can turn you into one, but I think that some _civilian_ will be equally useful, nothing great, _assistant, secretary_, _chef, merchant..._if you want we can teach you how to act as helpers in my laboratory even, but it won't be easy" Stein said

"My girls here are orphans, had lost their families in the war or just had a strained relationship with their parents, other than basic education they do this for living" _Melody _answered

"_For now tell them to come, we will see to find their _place _without selling themselves_" The Death Goddess said at the radio

"Our Boss said that she likes the idea, for now you can come with us, then we will calmly find a solution, maybe only small works, but it would be always better than this" Haku said

"What do you think, girls?" _Melody_ asked

"Well...I am kinda scared, it's not like we have done some other _work_ other than this" one of them answered squirming a little

"But it may be our chance for a _decent_ life" another said

"We will think about it, Naruto-kun, but something tells me that a Vast majority may accept, feel free to refuge here if you need, you and your friends are welcome here, we will keep your return secret until you will give us the okay" the old woman said hugging him again.

"Thank you, Melody-kaasan" the boy said leaning more in the embrace

**Konoha – outside the Brothel - **

"Interesting, no matter the power, he is still a young boy, susceptible to the desire of flesh, it may help us _convincing_ them to stay here, I will still try to see if secrets can be stolen, otherwise, having an _excuse_ to have them move here should be good enough" A bandaged man said leaning on his walking cane, a man with a blank mask nearing him from the shadows

"Danzo-sama?" the man asked

"Yes?" the bandaged man said

"We saw few ninjas of Oto organizing for an invasion, what should we do?" the man asked

"Let them do, but keep an eye opened, be ready to intervene at my command" Danzo said as the man disappeared

"An invasion...this may help showing that _my_ vision of Konoha will be the future of this village, and a good excuse to push for _Mirage_ joining us, the whole brainwash/loyalty seal thing I will do calmly later if there are no other options, a good game is when you calmly place every piece where you need, not when you rush blindly into action, let's see what Oto has prepared then, depending on the outcome, I will see what I can gain from both Konoha and Oto's _wounded_ state, I just need to have patience" Danzo said walking calmly towards his home

"I just hope nothing will happen to Hiruzen, we have different views of this World, but this doesn't mean that I hate him...eh, Hiruzen? Look at us, you shine like the Fire you so much preach about, moving your leaves towards the Sun, while I have to stay in the shadows like the Roots, we both are needed for this _tree_ Konoha is, I will soon show you who is right between us..." he said with a smirk

"And more importantly...one can't gloat about his conquest if the other is dead" he then said

While Konoha was preparing for the Finals, with the Teams training for their matches, from the shadows both Suna and Oto's forces were preparing for the imminent invasion that will take place during the Final part of the Chuunin Exams, the next two months will be crucial for more than just a group of gennins.

Only time will tell if the Leaf Village will be ready and where _Mirage Arms_' loyalty will fall when Chaos will explode everywhere.

**The end of the chapter! Yes I gave them two months for the finals, couldn't remember the right amount and I was too lazy to look for it, sorry.**

**Let's recapitulate: **

**Naruto (codename: Zero)**

**Haku (Codename: Frost)**

**Kushina (Codename: Red)**

**The next one will cover Finals and invasion, the pairing will be the same of the old version**

**(Minus the Oc's one) I sprinted over the initial part of the exam because I find it the most boring to write, focusing only on Naruto's group and their fights, from the next chapter should start the more ****interesting**** (For me at least) part to write, I hope you liked this one.**

**Follow/Favourite and review if you appreciated, other suggestions for Naruto's summoning scrolls will be gladly accepted ^ ^ I already decided to use a **_**special**__**friend**_** for the invasion, wait and see, I bet I will surprise you (or so I hope at least)**

**SEE YOU AROUND! ^ ^**

**Tr230**


End file.
